The Difficulties of Being a Different Dragon
by Zach The Fire Dragon
Summary: Had to update do to change of story arc, anyways this book is about the life of a dragon named Zach who has lived most of his life as a human and now has to over come great obstacles as a dragon with some help of his friends. There will be war, violence, love, and a little of humor along the way. Enjoy and feel free to tell me what you think!
1. The Nightmare Begins

** Well This is my First Story so if it has any errors I did not catch I'm sorry.  
>I do not own the names of any TLOS characters, they belong to the rightful owners. And the characters Digit, Cedric, Gizmo, and <strong>**Syvena belong to Onyx the Dragon. So enjoy the story.**

**"Another freaking hot day."** said Zach, "well I guess that's what you get with that global warming crap. Now what to wear..." _(cellphone rings in background)_ "hello?"  
>"Hey Zach whats up" ask Richard in a sarcastic way<br>"Nothin much, getting ready for school, that reminds me the bus is about to get here so I gotta go, talk to you later man."  
>"alright" Replied Richard kinda depressed.<p>

As the bus pulls up Zach gets on and plops himself down in the nearest empty seat and plugs himself into his music thinking about how boring the day is going to be. But to his demise this was not going to be like any normal day, in truth today is the day our hero's life takes a drastic change.

The first part of the day went without a hitch; business, math, Spanish, then came lunch.  
>"God" exclaimed Lucas "I hate those freakin people who took our seats."<br>"well" said Zach back "we could move, but since your so god damn stubborn deal with it."  
>"So what did you do last weekend?" asked Lucas obviously still angry<br>"Well" replied Zach, "last weekend I went to"  
>"let me guess, your lake cabin?"<br>"Ya but"

"but what its the same thing every week, you go to your cabin, drive boats and come back home."  
>"Wow." said Zach a little shocked "If you didn't want to talk then you should've just said so"<br>with that they ate the rest of their lunch in silence  
>After lunch Zach when to his next hour still a little awestruck after his friends outburst<p>

_Ugh I hate English_ Thought Zach _I wish something would happen where I could leave this place and go do my own thing, and so I don't gotta deal with my ex. Kill me now go..."_ suddenly he was snapped out of his thoughts  
>"ZACH!" yelled Miss. Marvin obviously annoyed "Please read your line."<br>"Sorry, I was kinda out of it for a sec" replied Zach embarrassed. "_clearing throat" _"It was Romeo that killed Tybalt..."  
>That's when the three mean dressed in dark suits walk in looking for someone or something<br>"May I help you?" asked Miss. Marvin who was vary angered about this people interrupting her class  
>"Yes you can" said one of the men "I'm looking for a Zachary Robison"<br>that's when everyone's eyes bore into Zach

"T-t-that w-would be me" stammered Zach. _i wonder what they want with me, god I hope they are not here to arrest me._"what do you people want?"  
>"We are here to arrest your" said the same guy in black " Zachary Robison you are under arrest for 3 account of grand larceny"<br>As his Miranda rights where being read and the class stared at him Zach was in tears wondering when this nightmare was going to end

** Kinda of a cliff hanger isn't it, well wait a day or two and chapter two should be up. Please give feedback**

**THANKS! Zach The Fire Dragon**


	2. A New Beginning

**AN: Sorry if the last chapter was a little short, I wanted to end it with that cliff hanger, but this next chapter should be longer. Btw Frost is going to be introduced at the end of the chapter.**

As Zach was led to a black Suburban, still uncontrollably sobbing and saying the had the wrong person, one of the men in black whispered into his ear "Your not really going to jail" he said "but keep doing that crying thing, I'll explain more when we get in the SUV." Zach got in the Suburban with one thought, _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!_The black SUV sped away from the high school, the car was pretty much silent except for Zach's sobs, finally on of the men spoke up "My name is Sgt. Jonathon Schwarz of a secret military division called POFA or the Protection Of Foreign Aliens." Curious Zach asked "what do you guys do and why do you want me?"

"We protect foreign aliens to this world, Have you ever seen Men In Black?" "Yes" replied Zach kinda freaked out "Am I an alien or something?" _Oh god _thought Zach _I thought I was different but an alien that's just plain scary_ "In your case... No" Replied Jon calmly. _Thank the lord. _Thought Zach but pretending to understand that little bit he asked "what am I then, a dragon?" then added a little chuckle. "Actually yes" said Jon a little shocked "would you like a drink Zach?" "Sure got any coke?" One of the other men got him a soda then Jon continued "You are indeed a dragon, you were sent here to be protected because your parents didn't want you to be in a war torn world. We were givin specific instructions to watch over you until we got word it was over" Jon then added "Got any questions?"

Zach shifted uncontrollably in the seat almost spilling his pop "Just one" he said, "Who are my parents?" he asked. "I'm sorry" said Jon sadly while getting him self a coke too, "We were told not to tell you. We were told to give you this letter." he handed Zach a small yellowed letter that was obviously written years ago. Zach set down his coke to open the letter to read the secrets it kept.  
>The letter read<p>

_ Dear Zach,  
>I know this might be confusing to you and a little scary. I cannot tell you who I am, I am leaving you with these specific Instructions; First, Liston to the men who teach you how to fly, I told them how to teach you. Second, after they send you back to the Dragon World make your way to the village of Blizzard, I left you a small house and some money in the bank. It may be chilly in Blizzard but as a little whelp you loved the snow. Next, meet some new friends, maybe get a job. (<strong>"Yay a job" thought Zach sarcasticly shifting in the seat he continued) <strong>Finally, I left you some bracers that I wore when I was your age, I want you to have them because they wouldn't fit me anyways. I will send you another letter when I get word that your back home in the Dragon World.  
>With love from my heart,<br>Dad_

"Well we're here lets get you to the changing room." said Jon right as Zach finished his letter with an awestruck look. As they walk threw the building several thought ran threw his he the biggest one being _So I lived my whole life in a huge lie, I don't know what to believe anymore_. A single tear ran down his eye as that one thought reverberated in his head. "Ok" said Jon "I need you to strip down to your underwear, do you wear contacts?" "Yes" replied Zach unsure of what was going on "take those out to then" doing as he told Zach then asked "What the hell are you going to do to me?' "Nothing, just a small shot" chuckled Jon. Zach then winced in pain as a needle poked him then he fell to the concrete floor out cold

* * *

><p>When Zach woke up he found himself in an oversized bed <em>Ugh what the hell happened last thing I remember is I got a shot, maybe it was just a dream. <em> He found out real fast it wasn't a dream when he attempted to stand up on just two feet and fell flat on his face. When Zach looked up he found a vanity on the other side of the room and walked on all fours over to it. That's when he got the biggest shock in his life "WHAT THE HELL HAPPEND TO ME!" exclaimed Zach as loud as possible. He was no longer human, he had been 6' 0" now he was only about 5' 9", his feet had been changed and instead of toes they now had three sharp ivory white talons on each foot and what used to be his hands. But the biggest change is he now had a maw, muzzle, a orange spiked crest down his body, an crimson red scales and eyes. He now also had a tail with a leaf like end to it. As he was staring into the mirror Sgt. Jonathon walk in "Well what do you think?' he asked. "What do you think?" said Zach pissed "I think this is completely freaking stupid." "You wont think that for long. Come on lets go teach you how to fly dragon boy." with that they left, Zach took to flying easily and figured out he could breath fire and some how breath ice (witch he kinda liked)

About an hour after training he had to get ready to leave the only world he had come to know. "Well Zach" Jon started to say with a hint of sadness, "It's time for you to home and us to part ways. I got two things for you, the first is an iPod with a solar charger built in so you can still listen to music. The second thing I need to give you is the bracers your father left you." When he handed the items to Zach he put on the bracers and inspected them; the fit him perfectly, they were steel with carvings of ice with a blue metal of some sort outlining them. "Thanks, you have been like a friend to me these last 24 hours" with that Zach stood up and hugged him and said thanks again. About to seconds latter they walked into a room with a portal that Zach stepped threw and the portal to earth closed, never to be opened again. "AHHHHHH! *oof*" Zach then Blacked out.

* * *

><p>It was just another normal evening to Frost, until she came apawn Zach's unconscious body. "what the?" said Frost surprised, "Hey guy wake up, heeelllooo?" <em>well he's still breathing <em>thought Frost _and he's kinda cute._** "**Ugh, where am I, who are you?" Zach said a little groggy looking at the sapphire blue dragonness "My name is Frost, and your right out side of the dragon village of Blizzard, who are you?." "The name's Zach" _this dragon looks trustworthy, and kinda hott _thought Zach. Frost still looking over the fire dragon Zach asked "So what bring you all the way here because I've never seen you around here before." "well" started Zach "I really don't know the last day or so has been the worst of my life. I was just having a normal day, talking to friends going to school. Then about half way through the day I got arrest theoretically. I got changed from my human form to this. All I got is this letter and a key to a house left to me in Blizzard." not knowing what to say Frost replied "Um I don't know what a human is but I'll walk you to the village, and show you around later." _I think I finally found a guy I can talk to_ thought frost. with that they started walking to Blizzard.

**Well I hoped you all like that chapter the next chapter will put start turning the wheels of destiny. The next chapter will be out in a day, then I'm taking a break for the Easter holiday (unless I get bored that is) **


	3. Welcome Home Zach

**AN: All righty peeps, this is the last chapter posted till after Easter unless I get completely bored ;). Enjoy. There will be new characters introduced in this one, just a fyi.**

* * *

><p>Zach and frost had been walking for about five minutes until the dragon village of Blizzard came in to view. "Wow!" exclaimed Zach sitting down to take a better look "I thought you said this was village, this is more of a small town," "Blizzard is a village, its smaller than most towns and cities, but it's welcoming and your bound to meet new people here."said Frost sitting down next to Zach. "So Zach can I ask you a question that's kinda bugging me?" "Sure, what is it?" asked Zach with a bit of curiosity. "Well if your not from around here where are you from?" "Well I guess someone was gonna ask at some point," said Zach sighing "I am from a place called Earth, as I already told you I grew up as a human and they were the dominant species of the planet. I had friends, family, a life, but about a day ago that was all torn away from me." As Zach's eyes began to water Frost wrapped her tail around his and said in a calming voice "You don't need to tell the rest I can understand why" "Thanks" Noticing their tails were still intertwined they both blushed in embarrassment. "L-lets go find that house of yours" Frost finally stammered. <em>Ugh, I'm all ready making my self look like an idiot in front of this guy <em>thought Frost angerly but Zach had a different though _I wonder if she has a boyfriend?_ They finally reached the house it was pretty big, the doors were also giant, _to fit bigger dragons _thought Zach. It had two stories and looked to be made of cobble stone, it wasn't in to bad of shape. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, the shop is closed because its Sunday so I'll show you around then." said Frost. "Cool see you tomorrow" Zach replied with a smile. with that the sapphire blue dragonness walked home which was actually just a couple houses down in a gray cobblestone ranch house.

Zach inserted the key and opened the door, what was on the opposite side of the door shocked him. It look like any other American house on the inside, dry wall, pictures on the wall. Over the fireplace hung two swords and a shield with a crest with fire and a dragon engraved on it. Best of all the house had "ELECTRICITY!" Zach yelled excitedly. With that he found a a can of soup in the kitchen which had semi-modern appliances, and he had a small dinner, Zach then looked around till he found the master bedroom. In side the room contained a desk, stocked bookshelf's, and a gigantic bed way bigger than he was. He found a note written on the desk it read in a fine scripted lettering;

_Dear son,_

_I hope you like the house, I had the inside set up like your used to and I put a bookshelf in case your a reader like your mother. You should know in the bank I left you five-thousand gems, enough to get by for a while. Well that's about all the instructions I have for now, until I find out your back that is. Until then settle down, get a job, and maybe find a girl. ("_Well that one thing is sort of done," Zach thought out loud.) _Me and your mother love you, be safe and stay out of trouble._

_I love you,_

_Dad_

Zach set the letter back down on the desk, and hopped in his oversized bed, drifting into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>"Huh, what, whats that noise?" asked Zach when hey was woken up by some one at the door. "I'M COMING!" Zach looked at a grandmother clock against the wall, it read 10:30. Getting up he ran down the stairs. <em>I wonder where he is? <em>Thought Frost, _I hope he's home, I kinda wanted to spend the day with him. I mean he is kinda hott... Did I really just think that? _Trying to get the thoughts out of her head Zach opened the gigantic door. "Oh hey Frost," Zach said with a smile "sorry an entire day of drama and blacking out really takes a toll on you." "It's alright" replied Frost smiling while sweeping her tail back and forth. "Come on I'll give you the grand tour of Blizzard." the two dragons talked as they walk into town "This is the bakery, across the street is the butcher. And here is my shop" Frost explained coming to a stop. "We sell a little things like kids toys, antiques, and other things" Frost stopped as a tall muscular, forest green dragon with hazel eyes walked up.

"Hey Frost." stopping the new dragon asked jokingly "Who's this guy, your new boy friend?" "Hey Brock, and uh hes not uh my b-boyfriend." _Yup she likes me._ Thought Zach. Sill bushing heavily Frost introduced Brock "Zach this is Brock, he and his girlfriend Ivy work here with me." "Nice to meet you" said Zach trying to smile. "Same, so your new here eh? You'll like it here, the people are nice here... for the most part." Right as Brock said that a dragon with bright red scales started to walk up." "Oh please not Blaze," said Frost a little pissed off. "Why, whats wrong with Blaze?" Zach ask concerned. "He thinks he has a crush on me, and he is annoying as hell." "Hey Froosstt. Who's this joker." said the red dragon. "First off he's not a joker, his name is Zach. Second, you know I don't like you so go away." Frost answered back with a hiss, her eyes turning angry. "Ok, ok, I'll see you later honey bee" replied Blaze. "Damn that must be annoying as hell to deal with." Zach added with sympathy. "You wouldn't believe the half of it. Hey that reminds me, do you need a job, because we are kinda short handed around the shop" Frost was waiting for an answer, she just sat there tail swishing back and forth staring into his eyes. "Sounds fun." Zach said smiling. "Ok well you start tomorrow." As she finished talking Brock's stomach made a loud grumbled laughing they decided to get some lunch.

* * *

><p>After lunch Frost showed Zach the bank, he took out a little money to buy some food. The butcher was a tall gray dragon, after picking up some meat and buying some bread from the baker who was a slim full grown white dragonness. After getting back to his house and put away his food, he groomed himself. He sat down at his desk after grabbing a book called the <span>History of Dragon Holidays<span>. He was about one-hundred pages in when some one knocked at the door. When he opened the door he was shocked to see Frost standing there. "Yes Frost?" "Hey Zach; me, Ivy, and Brock are heading to the tavern sit around and talk. D-do you wanna come?" Frost asked him nervously flicking her tail. _Please say yes _Though Frost with hope. "Sure, why not?" when Zach said that Frost almost jumped into his arms. "OK LETS GO!" Frost said wrapping her tail around his she pulled him toward town to meet up with Ivy, and Brock.

Across the street stood Blaze sneering "I'm gonna kill that little bastard." he mumbled angerly walking the opposite direction.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm, seams like we got a little rivalry here for the heart of a another dragonness. Lets see what happens, next chapter should be up in a couple of days, well at least by Monday night. And its gonna be long so buckle up<strong>


	4. New Friends, New Enemies

**Hey, well chapter four is here. This one is gonna be a little long winded do to all the characters and events introduced. Well sit back relax grab some ice cream and enjoy XD. Thanks to ****Jayhawkman2010**** for helping with this chapter and letting me use his characters ****Phyrus****** and ******Saphire.**

* * *

><p>Frost still pulling Zach into town, had a huge girly smile on her face. <em>Tonight is the night that I finally make my move on him. <em>Thought Frost making he smile bigger. Zach was smiling to, he knew he had feelings for Frost, more than he had for any girl he has know. Zach didn't understand why, he had only known her for two days but it seems like he'd know her for years. When they got to the tavern they stopped outside to wait for Brock and Ivy.

"We're a little early, they should be here in about five minutes or so." Frost told Zach. They noticed that they still had their tails wrapped around each others, they didn't care. They sat there and blushed heavily, then wrapped their tails tighter around each others. Zach finally spoke up "Hey Frost, I got a question for you." "yes?" answered Frost still smiling letting go of his tail to look at him. "D-do you have a b-boyfriend?" Zach finally asked the one question Frost had waited for. "Of course not, why do you ask?" everything was falling into place for Frost. "I-I was wondering, W-would you like to go on a um uh a uh..." Zach froze with fear _what am I doing, _He thought, _I don't want to ruin a friendship. What if she says no? "_A date?" Frost added, Zach looking down waiting for his rejection that he always got from girls. "Of course I would." Frost then gave Zach a lick on the cheek. _I can't believe it, SHE SAID YES! _Zach's thoughts were running threw his head. "I knew I was right about him being your boyfriend," Zach and Frost both jumped as Brock started laughing. Next to him stood a light green dragonness that Zach guessed was Ivy. "Not funny!" Zach muttered angry. "Hey lighten up, you got the one dragonness that says no to everyone to say yes to you." Brock stated"Come on lets go inside." with that said Zach wrapped his tail around Frost like it had been and they walked in together.

The tavern was basicly a small bar with some tables, with a couple of other dragons and some cheetahs talking among them selves, The group of four sat at a table closest to the wall. "So Zach," started Brock, "want something to drink?" "Sure what do they got here?" "Um, they have beer, mead, and wine." Zach just stared at him "So all they have is alcohol" he replied. "Well ya it is a tavern, whats wrong?" "It's just," Zach replied "where I'm from your not allowed to drink till your 21." "Ok beer it is, Ivy come give me a hand." Brock walked off mumbling something out of ear shot.

"Hey Zach question for you" Frost said as she moved closer to Zach. "Shoot" replied Zach staring at her. "What did you wanna do for our first date?" _God I forgot about that, I didn't think I'd make it this far _Zach thought for a minute "Well I guess this could be our first double date with Brock and Ivy." Frost stood there just staring in his red eyes "Ok lets make it a date then." _Cant believe om gonna do this _with that Frost kissed him passionately on the lips. At first Zach didn't know what to do then he started kissing her back, tasting her tongue as he did. "Wow!" exclaimed Zach panting as Frost pulled away, "That's the first time I've kissed some one" "Same here." she also said out of breath, "but i liked it." Frost moved closer into Zach and rested her muzzle against his neck. "I see you to are enjoying your selves." Ivy chucked has her and Brock brought back the drinks, Zach and Frost both bushed as Brock and Ivy laughed. "So Zach," Brock started, "What was it like where you used to live?"

"Well," Zach replied smiling in memories as Frost looked up to Liston to, "Earth was a pleasant place for the most part, though they always seemed to be at war with some other country, but it never came to where I lived though. I think its funny, the one reason I was sent away was to stay out of was. I also went to school, when I came here I was a freshman at Normal West High school." As Zach stopped to take a sip of beer, Ivy spoke up. "So what did you learn at your school?" she asked. "Well you learned many things, I took Algebra, English, Spanish, Health, Business, and Biology. I hated it but I got good grades in every class. I lived an average life there, I went to school, played sports(this got Brocks attention), and played video games." Zach finished his story and added one thing with a hint of sadness "And remember this, you don't know what you have till it's gone"

Right after Zach finished an orange dragonness walked up, "Hey guys, who's this?" the orange dragonness asked happily. "Hi Flare. this is Zach..." Frost replied "my boyfriend." "Nice to meet you. now hopefully Blaze will go out with me since your dating Frost" Flare said with a smug smile. "Why the hell would you want to go out with him?" Zach asked with a confused look. "Well I'll tell you then." Flare said.

"I grew up here with Brock and Ivy. I always thought something was missing, that's when I met Blaze. He was nice to me and I liked him right away. When Frost moved here from Warfang, he stopped hanging around me and went after Frost. But now that your her boyfriend he might go out with me." With said that Flare changed the subject to something about fruit, but across the room two visitors to Blizzard had just sat down.

"I told you it was nice here Saphire, and it gives me a reason to take a break from cleaning up Malefor's mess back home in Warfang" The Red scaled gold underbelly, muscular dragon said as he took a sip of his drink. "I know that Phyrus, I would've came anyways cause I love you." "I love you two Saphire." Phyrus said licking her on the cheek. "YOU BASTERD, YOU STOLE HER FROM ME!" both Saphire and Phyrus turned to see a bright red dragon yelling at another darker red dragon.

"Blaze I don't want to fight you, Frost has told you many times she doesn't like you. Get over it, you need to move on." the darker red dragon replied comely. "YOU SON OF A BITCH" with that he shot a fire ball at the dark red dragon witch he gracefully dodged. "Blaze stop Zach said he didn't want to fight so just go away." Frost said "Shut up no one asked you!" Blaze yelled angerly. "HEY! Don't talk to my girlfriend like that" Zach yelled back. "Zach don't, he's not worth it" Frost said pissed off walking over to Zach to pull him back. "Phyrus I think you should go help" Saphire whispered to him. "I got a feeling about that guy lets see how this plays out first." with that Phyrus sat back and watched. "I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" Blaze screamed at Frost making her start to cry. "Zach, kick his ass." Frost said tears running down her maw. "Gladly" Blaze run up at Zach and swung his tail. Zach deflected it with right braced leg, and blasted a fire ball at him. It hit Blaze on the tail but it didn't seem to affect him. Blaze tried to blow a mass of fire, which Zach defected with a breath of ice catching Blaze off guard, Zach then turned and kicked Blaze with his back legs sending him into the nearest table. Zach then pinned down Blaze by his neck. "If you EVER do that again to my girlfriend or any of my friends, I will find you and personally rip your god damn wings off." Zach growled letting Blaze up. Blazed turned and ran out with Flare Running after him. Zach sat back down trying to calm Frost who was still crying, not because Blaze yelled at her but because she didn't want Zach to fight Blaze.

"I'm going to talk to him" Phyrus told Saphire who got up and walked over to the table of four. "That was some fight there." Phyrus told Zach. "Who are you" Zach asked looking up from Frost. "My name is Phyrus, member of the Warfang military Special Operations unit Company A, and over there," said Phyrus looking over at a ruby red dragonness, "Is my wonderful mate Saphire" "I see, well this is my girlfriend Frost" Zach said licking her on the cheek making her blush, "and these to silent ones over here are Brock and his girlfriend Ivy." Zach said looking at the two dragons which hadn't bothered to help him. "Nice to be acquainted, me and Saphire will be in Blizzard for about a week or so. We should hang out, we're staying at the Ice Dragon Inn if you want to stop by." with that said Phyrus motioned to Saphire and they both left. "Well I've had enough excitement for one night. I'm going home and going to bed, I suggest you all do the same" Brock said as he and Ivy left for home. "Look Frost I'm sorry tonight turned out to be so crappy." Zach said while putting a wing around her. "It's ok, I knew this was bound to happen some time" Frost replied burying her muzzle against his neck. They sat in each others company for about an hour talking about their lives. When they finally left Zach walked her home. "Remember Zach you start working tomorrow." After she said that Frost kissed Zach and when inside. Zach went home and went straight to bed, and fell into a sleep full of dreams with Frost.

* * *

><p>The next morning Zach woke up, groomed himself and ate a sandwich for breakfast. While he waited for Frost, he grabbed a book of his book shelf "<span>The History of The Dragon Elders"<span> he said to himself. He had just finished the chapter about the fire guardian when Frost knocked at the door. "Hey Zach," Frost said when he opened the door. "ready for your first day of work?" "Ya, lets go." said Zach wrapping his tail tightly around hers. They had just reached the baker's when the white dragonness that he saw in there a day ago came running up the streets yelling "APES! APES, RIGHT OUTSIDE THE VILLAGE!" "Hope, calm down. There cant be apes, Malefor was killed. Remember?" Frost said trying to calm her down. Right after Frost said that a dreadwing flew over carrying something. "What the? What the hell is that?" Zach asked confused. The dreadwing Released what it was carrying, a cylinder like object hit the ground in the middle of town destroying the fountain in the square. Out of the cylinder came fifty apes. "EVERYONE TO THE SAFE HOUSE!" a big burly brown dragon yelled. There began the Battle Of Blizzard.

**Hoped you liked that chapter. It's a little more thought out then the other three. The next one will hold some surprises. Just gonna have to wait till then though because I'm gonna slow down a bit and take a little more time writing and editing. Maybe fix things in the first three chapters**


	5. A Love Almost Lost

**HEY YA'LL! CHAPTER 5 IS HERE, ENJOY AND COMMENT IF YOU WANT! THANKS!**

* * *

><p>"COME ZACH WE GOT TO GO!" Frost yelled over the commotion. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them. When in the shelter Zach got a good look around. It was a big Semi-underground bunker, it looked a lot like a cold war fallout shelter. There was about fifty adult dragons, another twenty teenage and whelp dragons. Crammed in with the dragons was about another forty cheetahs. "Frost whats going on?" Zach asked vary confused. "I don't know" Frost said scared. Zach wrapped a wing around Frost and gave her a lick on the cheek. "It'll be ok." Zach said in a calming voice, "Lets see if we can find Brock or Phyrus."<p>

They found Phyrus and Brock talking by the wall on the far side of the room, Frost went to go talk to Ivy and Saphire while the guys talked. "Hey." Zach said walking up, "Can you guys believe the shit going down outside?" "I've seen worse." said Phyrus flicking his tail as if he was ready to pounce. "We got to find a way to end this mess." Said Brock still stunned from the surprise ape attack. "I have an idea." Zach stated "But its kinda bold." "What is it?" Phyrus asked intrigued. "It's what the Nazis used in World War Two on Earth. Its called Blitzkrieg, or lightning war." Zach told them his tail moving slowly like a clock, "It's over powering you enemy to the point where they can't retaliate." "Ok what do we need to do?" Brock asked looking Zach in the eye with determination. "First I need everyone's attention." Zach said moving to the center of the room.

Zach stood on a near by chair and raised his voice among the panicking crowd while Frost and his new friends wondered what he was doing. "HEY!" No one acknowledged his voice so he yelled at the top of his lungs, "EVERYONE SHUT UP, AN LISTEN FOR A SEC!" After hearing the loudness and tone of his voice, everyone turned to look at Zach. "Okay I have a plan that can save us but..." He was cut off by a grumpy looking, tall tan dragon who said with anger and annoyance in his voice, "Why would we listen to a whelp like you?" he said. Then Zach replied with leadership evident in his voice "Because I've seen warfare like this. But you guys don't have to worry about weapons of mass destruction like my old home world. At least give me a chance because defeating these apes will be a piece of cake with the plan I have and less casualties" Zach said not backing down the slightest bit. The tan dragon looked at his face for a moment and realized he was telling the truth, "Fine." he said then added, "What do you want us to do?" Zach nodded to him then looking back to the crowd and said "Okay, who is willing to fight?" No one said a word or stepped up. During the silence the sound of the ape army was getting closer. Zach then, with a dark tone, said, "Ok, I see how it is. You'd rather see your friends and family die! How would you live with yourselves knowing that most of them could have been spared by your help?" After he finished his speech, suddenly fifteen cheetahs and ten dragons stepped forward including Phyrus and Brock. Phyrus was still studying Zach qualities and said to himself, "Leader ship, good, he will be perfect for my team." After getting full attention from all of the willing fighters he said in an ordering tone, "All right, we need to split into three squads." Zach said looking into their eyes. He was never good giving speeches at school but this situation was on the balance of life or death. "You will be Alpha squad." Zach stated pointing to the dragons, "Your job is to take out as many dreadwings as possible as fast as you can, Phyrus you are in charge of them." Phyrus was laughing to himself looking at how Zach was not in the military but was giving him orders. But he also realized that his plan was a good one and replied still chuckling,"Sir, Yes Sir!" Then Zach looked at the cheetahs, "You all will be Delta squad." Zach said pointing out eleven of them, "Your with me on the battlefield and follow my orders exactly!" The cheetahs all shout out, "Yes Sir!" After hearing those words, Frost's heart started beating very fast. Fear and worry evident on her face, _Wait what did he just say? I don't want him to get hurt... or worse._ Frost thought worriedly. As she thought this, Zach continued, "Okay, the rest of you are bombardment team, use the two cannons I saw when I first came here and give them hell, keep firing even when the cannons are red hot! NOW MOVE OUT!" The three teams started saying goodby's to their loved ones and friends that were in the shelter, then they went out side and prepared themselves for war. During that Phyrus was shearing a few words with his mate. Saphire said in a worried tone, "Phyrus please be careful, I don't know what I will do if I lost you..." She said. She always told him this before he went off on missions. Phyrus looked at her eyes and said, "Sweetheart I will be okay, I can handle apes easily". Saphire replied, " I know Phyrus, I will see you when this is all over". Phyrus nodded to her then gave her a lick on her cheek. She smiled then nuzzled him for a good ten seconds. When they pulled apart, Phyrus said, "I love you my angel". Saphire replied, "I love you too my strong dragon. Be careful". Phyrus said, "I will you do the same". As he walked to the doorway, he looked at Zach for a moment and said to himself, "Damn he's good. No question about it. Just loyalty". Phyrus thought impressed then walked out the door to assemble his team. As Zach was about to go outside, he was stopped by a very worried, teary Frost. She said, "Zach please don't go out there." Frost begged him. "I'm sorry babe I have to lead them." Zach told Frost. She kept begging him not to until she realized that he was not backing down. "Fine, just be careful." Frost said looking down sadly. When Zach turned to leave Frost grabbed him by the tail, "You don't get to leave that easily." with that Frost pulled him in and kissed him deeply. "I'll be back I promise honey." Zach told her, and walked out the door to get ready for war. Frost watched him as he rallied his team and had a single tear run down her cheek "I love you." she whispered.

The village no longer resembled a village, it look more like Iraq. "Ok." Zach told his squad, "We need to go straight in and take out the middle. Then take out their flanks. Now MOVE!" Everyone choose a target, Zach headed for the closest target and snapped his neck with a tail swipe. The other cheetahs in his squad where advancing fast. _We might win this _Zach thought. He turned and took out another three apes with his flame blast. Above Phyrus and the other dragons where making quick work of the dreadwings. Zach saw one of the apes run into the forest, he chased after him in case he was going to alert more troops. Most of the dreadwings and apes had been killed so Phyrus split off to find Zach. "Where the hell did he go?" Phyrus asked him self, "Hey cheetah, have you seen Zach?" "Yes." said the brownish orange cheetah, "He chased one into the woods." He ran into the woods to find Zach, who had pinned a ape to the tree. "WHY ARE YOU HERE, YOU BETTER ANSWER THIS TIME OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" Zach hissed angerly, not him self at all. Phyrus seeing an ape behind yelled "ZACH BEHIND YOU!" that's the last thing Zach heard before he felt a warmness running down his back, this was replaced by intense pain and finally blackness. "ZACH! Shit, shit, shit!" Phyrus said to himself. Phyrus threw the barely alive Zach over his back. When he got back to the village everyone was out of the shelter. Frost, Saphire and Brock walked up. "Oh my ancestors." Saphire said distraught, "What happened?" Frost sat there dumbfounded thinking he was dead. "Zach." she said her tears welling up, she then passed out. "Come on," Brock said as fast as he could "Hope's house quick, she can heal him."

Hope's house was a small brick house on the edge of Blizzard. "He should be fine in a few days." Hope said happily. "But someone should watch him." Before Hope could ask who would do it Frost stood up "I'll do it and I wont leave him till he wakes up." she stated with a forceful tone. Everyone just smiled, they all knew she loved him with all her heart. "Ok." Hope said smiling like everyone else, "I'll have the others check in on you" "Hey, Frost by the way me and Saphire are gonna stay in Blizzard till Zach is awake, I want a word with him." said Phyrus. "Thank for all your help Hope." Frost happily said hugging her. "Welcome." Hope replied. "Come on we should get going." Phyrus stated putting Zach on his back. They all set out to Zach's house.

* * *

><p>"Wow Zach's house is awesome." said Brock amazed, "No torches needed, everything is lit by these torch less lights." "Brock don't break anything," Frost said to him "I don't want to protect you from Zach when he wakes up." Phyrus and Frost went upstairs to put Zach in his bed. "Well," said Phyrus with a smirk, "He's all yours." With that everyone left, leaving Frost and her love alone. "Well," Frost said to Zach's unmoving body, "Looks like it's just me and you." she gave Zach a lick on the cheek and feel asleep on the bed she made out of blankets. Nothing much happened for the three days Zach was in coma, everyone checked up on him, and Frost still hadn't gone home keeping her promise to stay by Zach till he woke up.<p>

Three days after the battle, Zach woke up in the middle of the night. "Ugh, am I dead?" Zach said aloud. Looking around he saw he was in his room. "I'm home, but how. The last thing I remember is a dagger in my back." he thought aloud, "MY BACK!" running his paws down his back he felt nothing but his scales. "B-but how?" Zach asked himself. Hearing a soft breathing he looked at the floor finding Frost sleeping on a makeshift bed of blankets. _She cares a lot about me. I love her, I wonder if she shares the same kind of love for me? _Zach thought to himself. "Hey Frost, time to wake up." Zach said muzzling her. "Huh, what?" Frost replied sleepily, not knowing who she was talking to. "Frost, how'd I get back here?" Zach asked. "Well Phyrus found you, we took yo to Hope's and..." Frost stopped when she realized it was Zach, "ZACH!" Frost yelled happily kissing him,"Your Ok!" "Yes I am, thank god for that to." Zach said returning her kiss. "I was starting to worry you might never wake up, I don't know what I'd do without you. Zach I-I love you." Frost said looking into his eyes. "I love you too, and I never want to leave you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Zach said looking back. Frost started crying "I want to spend my life with you also, and promise you wont ever do anything like that again." "I promise, well I am going back to bed till morning, if you want to come." they both got in be and Zach kissed Frost "I love you." "I love you too Zach." Frost said in a warming tone. They both fell asleep in each others arms until morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>

**Great thanks to Jayhawman2010 for helping me with the speech scene and other parts**


	6. New Plans

**CHAPTER 6 IS HERE, ENJOY! BTW, I do not own any brands that I use in this story, it just makes it easier to tell if I add them. And a fyi this next part does contain rated M material**

* * *

><p>"Come on Brock, lets check and make sure Frost is still sane." Phyrus said walking into Zach house. "I still love the lights in here." Brock replied still looking at the lights. They when up stairs and opened the door to check on her. What they saw was Zach and Frost curled up together in bed a sleep. Brock started laughing his ass off while Phyrus gave a whistle. "What the?" Zach said waking up. "DONT YOU GUYS NOCK!" Zach yelled making Brock laugh harder, Frost woke up when Zach yelled and blushed in extreme embarrassment. "It's not like we did anything." Zach said his dark red scales turning a brighter red. "Hard to tell." Phyrus started, "Your in bed with another girl." Getting out of bed Zach asked with a cracking voice from embarrassment "So what do you want?" "Well I want to talk to you later during lunch, and since Frost is obviously a part of your life now, bring her to." with that the two laughing dragons walked out.<p>

"Well that was embarrassing." Zach said after they left. "A bit, so Zach can I ask a question?"Frost asked. "Ok, what is it?" Zach replied. "Are we mates now?" Frost asked her sapphire blue cheeks turning bright red. "Um, I guess." Zach said putting a wing around her. "Well then I guess its ok to do this then." Frost put her paws on Zach's chest shoving him on the bed. "Uh, F-Fost.." he was cut off when Frost kissed him. "You know whats going on." Frost said rubbing his dragonhood, Zach moaned. "Ok you want play this game eh?" Zach replied with a smirk. He flipped Frost over on her back giving her all he had. It hurt at first for Frost because this was her first time to, but pain soon turned in to pleasure. They stayed at it for about half an hour. "Ok Frost, any more and I think I might get you pregnant." Zach said panting rolling off of her making Frost moan as he did. "Ya, but that was amazing." Frost replied also panting. "Come on, lets get ready to meet with Phyrus and Saphire." Zach said. They got their bearings and got ready to leave. Wrapping their tails together they left.

They walked to town until they came upon the Ice Dragon Inn. It was a two story over sized house basicly, but it was made of logs instead of cobblestone. The lobby looked a lot like the tavern. Frost and Zach found Phyrus and Saphire sitting at a table in the middle of the room. "Hey Phyrus, whats up?" Zach said as he and Frost sat down. "Hey you two love birds." Phyrus said chuckling as Saphire elbowed him in the ribs. Clearing his throat Phyrus talked, "Zach after I saw what you did to rally troops at a short notice and drive the apes out of my town. And I was wondering if you would be up to joining my team in Warfang." Zach was speech less. He was about to speak when Frost spoke up, "NOOO! Not again, I don't want to lose him." she said angerly. "Frost its not as bad as you think." Saphire said, "Am I scared when Phyrus is gone, yes, but he always comes back alive and well." "Well, true." said Frost, "But I don't want to move. The shop is destroyed and I don't have the money to fix it, but I love it here ." Zach was shocked, She never told him this. "You don't have to move" Phyrus said, "You just have to help us every once in a while." "Do I get a say in this?" Zach said speaking up. "I would think, this conversation is about your decision." replied Phyrus. "I want to do it, I've always wanted to join the military. Frost what do you think, you are my mate and all so you should have your input." Zach said. "I still want to say no, but we need a source of income." Frost pondered for a minute. Sighing Frost gave her reply, "If it'll make you happy, then I guess you should." Zach kissed her in front of every one, "Thank you!" Zach said excitedly. "Ok." Phyrus started, "We leave for Warfang in one day, Frost you can tag along to see who Zach is going to work with." "Cool, and Zach you can meet my parent while I'm there and a couple of my friends." Frost said also excited. "Y-your parents, oh god." Zach complained. "Well its time you to should go and get prepared to." Phyrus said. With that Frost and Zach got up to go home. "So are you going to move in?" Zach asked after they left the Inn. "You bet." Frost said, "Last one home is a stinky ape." with that they raced home.

When they got home Zach got some apple juice to drink, "Man I really miss Coca-cola and Monster." he sighed. "Whats are those," asked Frost curiously "Drinks?" "Ya, two of my favorites. Monster was and energy drink and Coke was a soda." Zach explained, "It was basicly carbonated flavored water with other things added in." still reminiscing Zach asked, "So you want to move in right?" "Why wouldn't I, I've already done things that bind me to you to life." Frost replied with a sly smile. "Good point." Zach said before taking a sip of juice, "Hey Frost, what do you think your parents will react when they meet me?" he asked concerned. "First, they will be pissed because I haven't tried to talk to them in over a year" Frost explained calmly, "Second, they will be even more pissed in the fact I haven't mentioned you to them, and did... things to bind us without their knowledge. But they wont hate you, they're gonna have to accept it." Sighing Zach finally replied, "I guess, I want them to like me, and not be mad at you. You know your parents, unlike me." looking down Zach was trying to hid his tears, Frost liked him on the cheek making him look up. "Well that may be true but doesn't mean you can't find them some day." she said nuzzling Zach. There was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." Zach said, when he opened the door he found a muscular onyx black dragon. "May I help you?" Zach asked. "Um yes, my name is Midnight, I am the courier for the guardians. I was asked to give you a letter from Cyril himself. He doesn't send out letters vary often but he said it was important." Zach wondered to himself _Why the hell would one of the guardians send me of all dragons a letter._** "**Thank you." Zach said, and the black dragon flew off. "Who was it?" Frost asked as Zach walked back into the kitchen. "Some dragon leaving me a letter." he replied. "Well read it then" Frost said excitedly. Opening the letter Zach read aloud for Frost.

_Dear Zach,_

_I have heard you are back and settling in quite well. I want to meet you sometime, I live in the dragon temple about ten miles west of Warfang. I can answer all the questions you have about you and me and how you ended up with the life you did._

_Love your father,  
><em>_Cyril the Ice Guardian._

"Oh my god." Zach said setting down the letter. Frost sat there speech less. "I know what where doing in Warfang when we get free time." Zach said still astounded. "Well." Frost said speaking up, "I've had enough for one day. Lets go get the stuff I want out of my house and then go to bed." and that's what they did, they got the things out of Frost's old house she wanted to keep then left the house to the village elder. "Night babe." Zach said kissing Frost. "Night." and they fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning they got up went to meet Phyrus and Saphire to leave for Warfang. "You guys ready?" asked Saphire. "Yup" replied Frost and Zach in unison. "Lets go then." The four dragons took to the air on their way to the dragon city of Warfang.

* * *

><p><strong>Well next chapter will pick up in Warfang and we shall see what happens then.<strong>


	7. A Father, A Son

**Well here's chapter 7, get some enchiladas and ENJOY  
>Digit, and Jinx are used with permission from Onyx The Dragon<strong>

* * *

><p>After a long day of flying the four friends landed at the gates of Warfang. "Well here we are." said Phyrus. As they walked up the gates opened and Zach couldn't believe what he saw. Row upon row of marble houses, some destroyed, others completely pristine. "Wow, the war really took a toll here." Said Frost whistling. "Ya we got hit pretty hard here." Saphire replied in a perky voice. "Well lets go to our house and you can stay there while you are here." Phyrus said. They walked threw the marble wonder land till the came up to a huge house. "Wow. Is this your house?" Zach asked looking up in awe. "Yup, I get paid pretty well." Phyrus replied opening the door, "We meet the others tomorrow so you have today to yourselves." "C'mon Zach lets go meet my parents first." Frost said grabbing his tail.<p>

Frosts parents lived in a smaller house in what appeared to be the town market booming with activity. Frost knocked on the door while Zach thought to himself _God I hope they don't hate me. _There was some clicking of claw on stone as the door opened. "Yes?" said a vary big blue dragon looking down at them. "Hi daddy!" Frost said with giddiness. "FROST!" exclaimed the blue dragon hugging her, "Where have you been all this time, me and your mother thought the worse." tears streaming down his eyes." setting Frost down he turned to look at Zach, "Now who are you young dragon?" "Dad this is Zach... my mate." Frost said. "Nice to meet you, my name is Azuron ." Azuron said not believing what he just heard, "Come in you two." they went in the house. It was a little bigger than Zach's and more decorated, there was a vary light blue dragon in the middle of the room reading a book. "Who was it?" she said looking it. "HI MOM!" Yelled Frost. "Frost your home!" she said getting up greet her daughter. "Who's this?" She said also looking at Zach. "Mom this is Zach my mate." Frost replied. "Um wow." the dragon said, "m-my name is Snow." Snow said stunned. "Look I know your all shocked at this." Zach said finally speaking up "But it's true I'm her mate and Frost is mine. I don't want you to hate me or Frost over this, so will you accept me being her mate?" It was silent for a couple minutes, until Azuron spoke up "Of course we will accept you two together as long as you treat my daughter with respect." Azuron said making himself vary clear. "Yes sir." Zach said back looking him in the eyes. "You don't need to call me sir, just call me Azuron. Now Zach why don't you tell me and Snow about yourself" he said in a mood lightening voice. Zach told them about his life as a human, how he came to the dragon world, and how he met Frost. "Wow, tough life you've had there, hopefully you do find your family." Azuron said with sympathy, "Well it's time you to go. Me and Snow got to do something in town." He said. Frost and Zach left to go get some lunch at a little restaurant.

* * *

><p>When they sat down at a table outside a brown cheetah took their orders. Their food came and they ate in silence until two dragons walked up. "Frost is that you?" said the green scaled yellow underbelly dragon said, he also had a pair of smoked black goggles resting on his forehead. Next to him stood a jet black green underbelly dragonness. "DIGIT!" Frost said surprised, " I haven't seen you in forever. Hows life been?" "Good" he said in a happy voice, "Oh Frost this is Jinx, my mate." Digit said looking at Jinx with a smile. "And let me guess, this is your mate. Whats his name" Digit said moving his tail back and forth. "My name is Zach. And whats up with the goggles?" Zach asked curiously while taking a bite of his sandwich. "My dad gave them to me, I'm an inventor like him." Digit answered back as if Zach had asked a stupid question. "Inventor, eh? That's cool, I'm not an inventor but I love to make things with my hands, well now paws." "What do you like to make?" Digit asked sitting down curing his tail around him. Frost wanted to hear this to, Zach never told her he made things. "Well," Zach started, "All kinds of things. i loved to work on engines on cars, making model cars and rockets. I also liked to engrave things and carve stuff with my pocket knife." "Whats a car?" Jinx asked. "I thought no one would ask." Zach said smiling, "A car is a form of transportation, my favorite is a 1987 ford mustang gt with a 5.0L engine. God that thing was beautiful. But ya they got you from place to place in about a quarter of the time it takes to walk." Zach lost himself in memories. "Well we got to go Frost." Digit said getting up and wrapping his tail around Jinx's. "Maybe we'll see you around later." and they left together. "That's nice Digit finally found a girl." Frost said happily. "I guess, well we should probably get going to if we want to get to the temple before long." Zach said getting up.<p>

* * *

><p>The temple was about fifteen minutes outside of Warfang. Zach and Frost walked into the training hall where a yellow and gray electric dragon. "Excuse me?" Zach asked him, he was nervous about meeting his true father. "And how may I help you two young dragons?" The yellow dragon said. "Um yes, where looking for a dragon named Cyril." Said Zach moving his tail nervously. "Ah yes, he is in the library, follow me. And also my name is Volteer." Volteer said leading the way. Volteer led them to the library where a blue dragon sat reading a book. "Cyril you have visitors" Said Volteer. "thanks you Volteer, you may go." Said Cyril looking up. "Now how may I help you two?" he asked after Voltier left. "You know why I'm here." said Zach. "Do I now?" "Stop playing stupid <em>DAD." <em>Zach said back annoyed. "Z-Zachary, is that you?" Cyril said in disbelief standing up. "Zachary?" Said Frost confused _has he been lieing?_ Thought frost. "Yes Frost my full name is Zachary, but Zach is shortened for it." Zach said to her. "I can't believe your alive." Cyril said changing the subject back. "Can't believe I'm alive? I wonder why, you send your son away to a war torn, economically clasping world that's on the verge of destruction. Ya thanks. I spent fifteen years in hell, And that's all you say to me?" Zach Yelled angerly, his tail moving back in forth in in increasing speed. "Zach please calm down." Frost pleaded. "Look its not like I wanted to we where at war and..." Zach cut Cyril off. "And what? You send me from one world to another one at war, but this one has a fear of nukes and bombs! And you call yourself a father?" "Zach please I didn't think that would happen?" Cyril pleaded. "WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE YELLING!" Yelled a purple dragon who came running in. "I was just explaining to my _Father_ that its not right to send you away to a another war torn world." Zach said angerly to the purple dragon. "Dude calm down, I couldn't be worse than it was here, we all almost died by the destroyer of worlds." the purple dragon said. "Zach, Spyro is right." Cyril said crying a bit, "I only want to make things right, please give me a chance?" "Fine one chance." Zach said calming down as Frost put a wing around him, "So don't screw up." Zach said in a normal voice. "That reminds me." Said Cyril turning to Frost, "I never once asked your name." "My name is Frost." Replied Frost. "Ah, I see, and how do you know Zach?" When Cyril asked this they both blushed, Spyro still sitting off to the side tried not to burst out laughing because Cyril hadn't figured it out yet. "Well I'm his mate." Frost replied. "Wow, didn't see that coming." said Cyril acting shocked, that's when Spyro burst out laughing "Took you long enough!" he said trying to breath, "I figured it out in about two seconds." "Whats so funny, hmm?" Zach asked, "Can't a guy love a girl." he said mocking Spyro. "Ok I'm done." Spyro said getting off the ground. "Well nice meeting you all, but me and Frost have to get back to Warfang before it gets dark." Zach Said to Cyril and Spyro. "Well hopefully you come by before you go back to Blizzard." Cyril said. "We will." Zach replied as they were leaving.

"So your name is actually Zachary?" Asked Frost on the flight back. "Yes it is, I'm so sorry for not telling you earlier. I'm just so used to people calling me Zach I decided to keep it Zach. Please forgive me Frost." Zach sympathized. "I forgive you, anyways I like Zach better, he's the one I fell for, not Zachary." Frost said smiling, and Zach smiled back. Zach and Frost flew until the came back to Phyrus's house and went in. "Hey, there you guys are. Me and Phyrus thought you two got lost." Saphire said as they walked in. The smell of cooking lamb hit Zach. "Mmmm, what smells good?" asked Zach. "Dinner; lamb, corn and potatoes." She replied smiling, "C'mon lets eat." During dinner Zach and Frost told about there day meeting Zach's dad and Zach meeting Frost's parents. "Interesting day you guys have had." Said Phyrus finishing his slice of lamb, "Well you guys should get to bed. You all have a big day ahead of you tomorrow." that being said Zach and Frost when to their room.

Frost was the first to hop in to bed, "Zach you know what I feel like doing?" Frost asked him with a dirty smile. "No Frost, we are not having sex while we stay in Phyrus and Saphire's house" Zach said back, "Wait till we get home and we can do what ever you want." "Ok deal, and remember you said what ever I want." Frost said hugging Zach as he laid down next to her. "Except for having kids, I'm not ready for that." Said Zach kissing her, "Night." "Night Zach, I love you." "Love you to." they fell asleep in each others arms till the next day.

* * *

><p>"Hey time to wake up" Phyrus said "Time to go meet the others." "Five more minutes, I don't wanna go to school." Zach mumbled half asleep. "Zach what the hell are you talking about?" asked Phyrus. "Who, what, where? Oh Phyrus its you." Zach sighed in relief, "Hey Frost, wake up." he said nudging her. "Ugh, I was fine cuddling you." Frost mumbled. "Come on, we gotta go to make it on time." Phyrus said to them as they got out of bed. "Ok, ok. Calm down. Jeez your a little on edge today." Zach said to him. The left the house and they when to the same restaurant that Zach met Digit and Jinx the day before.<p>

"They're over there." Phyrus said pointing a claw at two dragons sitting at a table, one was Spyro from yesterday the other was a black dragonness with a reddish underbelly and sky blue eyes, she also wore bracers like Zach did. "Hey Phyrus." Said Spyro as the three dragons walked up, "Didn't think I'd see you again." he said turning his purple head towards Zach. "So you two have met already, great less talking then." Phyrus said happily, "Have you met Cynder yet?" "No, I don't believe I have." Zach said. "Well," said Spyro, "This is Cynder, my best friend and mate." Spyro said looking towards Cynder. "Oh my ancestors." Frost gasped, "Your C-cynder the terror of the sky's." Cynder just look down ashamed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. You shocked me a bit." Frost apologized. "No, your ok, most people reacted that way when they see me. I've done horrible things that I'm not proud of. Now I only try to make things right." Cynder said sadly still looking down. "Hey Cyn its ok." Spyro said putting a wing around her. Cynder looked up and gave Spyro a lick on the cheek. "Ok moving on then. Spyro have I told you why I chose Zach to join our team?" Phyrus asked. "No Phyrus you haven't." Spyro replied swinging his tail back and forth like a clock. "Well, Zach was able to round up troops in seconds during a raid by the apes. He forced them to retreat. Not a single life lost." Phyrus said proudly. Zach stood up proud. "Wow, Cyril was right when he said I was your cousin." Spyro said. "I wont ask." Zach said back. "Well are you gonna join?" asked Cynder. "Yes I will." He replied with a smile. They all ate together when they where done Zach and Frost said they good byes and flew home.

When they where almost home Frost brought up what they talked about last night. "Remember what, you promised?" She asked. "Ya why, you think I'm going to back out?" Zach said back. "Well you said what ever I wanted and believe me, you wont feel the same after I'm done with you." Frost said giving a vary dirty smile. _Oh god _thought Zach.

* * *

><p><strong>Rated M part below.<strong>

**VV**

* * *

><p>About three hours later they both where laying in bed "Zach you know what I want to do?" Asked Frost. "Sex?" Zach answered. "Not quite yet., first this." Frost started kissing Zach working her way down. "You could join in when ever you know." Frost said. They flipped around till they where in a 69 position and Zach managed to get a couple moans out of Frost. "That Fells so gooood. Now time for the fun part." Frost said painting. Throwing herself on top of Zach they started having sex. "God Frost. don't go to far now. I don't want kids you know" Zach managed to spit out before she started kissing him again. "I know, I'm content now." Frost said rolling off of Zach still panting. "Good because I'm tired as hell now." Zach said kissing her again. "Night, I love you Frost." "I Love you to Frost." They fell a sleep nothing could wake them in there dreams of each other.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Nice wasn't it, Zach finally met his dad and Zach had a little fun in the end. Chapter eight is on its way.<strong>


	8. New Cat In Town

**Here's Chapter 8. One new character is Jacob based off a friend who wanted in on the story. ENJOY!**

"Ugh," Zach said waking up, "last night was insane." Zach looked over at Frost who was still a sleep. "I hope you had as much fun as I did." he said to her sleeping body. Zach groomed him self and walked down stairs to make himself an omelet. He wrote Frost a note that he was going in town to walk around for a while. Zach finished the note and walked out side. Blizzard still was in pretty bad shape from the ape attack almost a week ago. Zach walked though town until he came to the plaza. It was busy as it usually is but a single cheetah stood out. He wore a cloak but what stood out was he wore a pair of Nike Airs. _Now where the hell did he get those shoes? The only place is earth and they weren't mine because I wore pumas._ Zach decided to asked the cheetah. "Hey you." Zach said to the cheetah. "Oh now what the hell did I do now? Why cant you dragons leave me alone, I maybe different but you all don't need pick on me, Jesus." the cheetah said in a teenage depressed voice. "Ah an American." Zach said, the cheetah looked up in shock, "Shocking isn't it, I lived as a human to. The only reason I know you did to is because your waring a pair of one hundred dollar Nike's." "But how did you, just HOW!" the cheetah said in disbelief. "The name is Zach, I can explain more later if you want to come back to my place. "Jacob, and sure I guess, but you have some real explaining to do." Zach lead him back to his house and led him in.

"Hey Zach, I was wondering how long you'd be gone." Frost said warmly. "Hey babe, this is Jacob, he is from earth like me." Frost just stared, "Um, ok?" she said confused. "Listen in if you want to" Zach said to her with a chuckle. They all sat in the main living room as Jacob spoke. "Well I grew up in Illinois," He started, "I was home schooled unlike most people who went to public school. I had some friends but not many, unless you count PlayStation. I loved to shoot guns though and learning about war history." "Sounds like and ok life, and I miss guns like you probably do." Zach said to him. "Well I don't need to miss them." Jacob said reaching into his cloak he brought back out a M1911 and handed Zach it. "Oh my god, a M1911." Zach said holding it, bulling back the slide Zach pulled out a bullet, and studied it. "Hollow points? Jesus, are you going to war or something?" He said in shock. "Na it just what came with that and the other ones." Jacob replied. "O-other ones?" Zach stammered. "Yup I'll show you some time, but you want to shoot the pistol, don't you?" Zach nodded. They went outside and Zach set up seven bottles. Finding a good way to hold the gun he let the bottles have all seven rounds. "Wow Zach you weren't kidding when you said weapons of mass destruction." Frost said. "Mass destruction?" Jacob and Zach both laughed, as Frost frowned, "This is a civilian weapon." Zach said putting a wing around her. "Well I have to go." Jacob said. "Thanks for letting me shoot the gun man." Zach said back. "Anytime." with that Jacob left and Zach and Frost went back inside.

"Zach we need to talk." Frost said sternly. "Um, ok." _What did I do?_ Thought Zach sighing. "Look we have been getting more and more um..." Frost couldn't find the word as she sat down at the kitchen table. "Active might be the word your looking for." Zach said sitting next to her. "Ya that works." Frost said, "But what I want to talk about is family." When Frost said that Zach's scales lost their color. "Your not pregnant, are you?" Zach said scared to hear the answer. "What, no, no." She said chuckling waving a paw in the air, "I just wanna talk about when we're ready, what where gonna do when it does happen." Zach's scales turned back to their normal red as he sighed. "Oh thank god, I want to have kids someday with you, maybe in a year or two. I'm just not ready yet." Zach said to her, "But we can always have money set to the side for them if need be." "That's not what I'm talking about, I mean like if your killed on a mission or something. I don't know if I can handle being a single mother." Frost said looking down. Zach pit a paw around her, "I promise that will never happen." he said kissing her. "Thank you, I just couldn't handle it if it did happen because I wont be around to save your scaly hide if it you get into trouble." The both laughed and sat for a moment "so now what.?" Frost asked wanting something to do something. "Lets go mess with Brock and Ivy" Zach said with a small smirk." "What do ya got in mind?" Frost ask with a smirk to. Pulling out the Ipod Zach got on his last day on earth, "How bout a little of this." he said waving the Ipod in front of her. "Whats that?" Frost asked. "My Ipod, or my personal music player and camera." Zach said with a smile, "And I check its got all the music from my iTunes. Since my sisters also used it lets say there are some pretty crappy songs on there, bad enough to freak them out." "Like?" After Frost asked that Zach type in his password and put on a song, _"Throwin money in the air like I don't really care, standin on a chair like I don't really care. Got bitches by the pair, I'm baller of the year, got haters every where but I don't really care." _Zach paused the song after it played a few verses. "What was that?" Frost asked mine blown. "Rap." Zach replied. "That was different then what I'm used to." Frost said. They said in silence for a few moments. "You ready?" Zach asked. "Mhm" Replied Frost. "Cool. Lets go." Zach said to her leading them out of the house.

"Brock and Ivy moved into Brock's house when you got stabbed by the apes." Frost explained as they walked up, "But I don't have a key." "Who needs keys?" Zach said with a sly smile, he stuck a claw into the lock and pick it and it opened with a click. "See no keys needed babe" they walked in, "Roomy" said Zach looking around. It was a lot smaller than their house but still nice. "Where should we hide?" He asked. "Here" said Frost opening a closet. "What time do they get home?" Zach asked. "About 5pm, they got jobs with Hope and Ray after the shop was demolished." Frost said looking at him. "Good five minutes." Zach said setting the alarm with the worst song he could find. They both got into the closet. "Owch your on my tail." Frost whispered. "Sorry" he whispered back. They sat their for another three minutes till they walked in. "Ugh another day smelling like meat, why do you get the good job working at the bakery?" Brock complained. "Because I can bake and you can't." Ivy said kissing Brock. Zach made a gagging face and Frost elbowed him, "Thirty Seconds." he whispered. Then after the timer on the alarm ran up it started. "_OHHOHOH." _"What the?" Brock said pulling away from Ivy. _"OHOHOHOH, It's like baby, baby, oh baby, baby oh." _"MAKE IT STOP!" yelled Ivy covering her head. Frost and Zach couldn't contain their laughter and fell out of the closet. "WHAT THE HELL!" Brock yelled. Zach paused the song laughing he said "Man you should have seen the looks on your faces." "Oh he-he haw-haw." Brock replied "So how'd you get in here anyways." "Lets just say you need better locks."Zach replied as he and Frost ran off before Brock or Ivy said anything else.

"Man that was funny as hell." Zach said to Frost panting. "Ya until the get us back that is." Frost said also panting, the walked into the living room and sat in front of the fire place. "You hungry?" Zach asked. "A bit but I can wait." Frost replied leaning her head against his his scales feeling like silk to her, "I love you Zach, I hope our lives always stay like this." "Me too, that is until we have kids." he said back, Frost just looked at him and smiled. "So how do you think our lives will change when we have kids?" she asked. "I don't know but hopefully it brings us closer." Zach said giving Frost a peck and getting up, "Well I'm hungry, what do you want for dinner?" "I don't care." Frost replied, "Surprise me." _Perfect_ Thought Zach. "Ok give me twenty minutes." Zach said back warmly. For about the next fifteen minutes Zach made his favorite breakfast for dinner_. "_Done," Zach said as Frost walked into the kitchen. "Mmm smells good, what are they." Frost replied smelling the air and looking at the plate. "Blueberry pancakes, my favorite breakfast." "Yum." she said back. They ate all the pancakes Zach made. "That was good, you should make those more often." Frost said to him. "Ok can do." "By the way this letter was side under the door while you were cooking, it says its from Phyrus." Frost told him. Zach opened the letter and read it aloud for Frost.

_Dear Zach,  
>I am writing you this letter to tell you it's time to do your first mission, and since Frost is probably reading this to I'm going to tell you this is a recon mission so there's little chance of injury. <em>Frost let out a sigh of relief, Zach looked at her to see her smiling and started reading again. _We need you to be here a soon as possible because there is a small room of opportunity. See you soon._  
><em>Your Friend,<em>  
><em>Phyrus<em>  
><em>P.s. Saphire says hi<em>

"Well I guess I leave tomorrow morning then." Zach said sadly. "Well I guess you should get some sleep, I'll stay down here and clean up. I'll be up in a bit." Frost told him with a hint of sorrow. "Thanks babe." He said kissing her and going up stairs. Frost came up about ten minutes later and fell asleep next to him.

**Well there you have it, chapter eight. Sorry it took a bit I've been busy. Chapter from here on will bee 1-3 weeks apart. Thanks!  
>P.s. Sorry if it was a little fast paced. i kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter because i keep wanting to write things on the new one witch i promise will be on of my best chapters.<strong>


	9. The First Mission

**Chapter nine is here, so enjoy and comment if you want. THX!**

* * *

><p>Zach woke up the next morning just as the sun was rising. He started to get out of bed when he felt Frost wrap her paws around him. "Don't get up just yet I to just hold you for a bit before you have to leave." She said to him. Zach laid back down next to her, "What do you think I'll end up doing Frost?" He asked her. "I wouldn't know but as long as it's not dangerous its good with me." Frost replied warmly making Zach smile, Frost smiled back and put her head on the crevice of his neck. "I love you so much, I couldn't go on without you here with me." Frost said. "Same, I couldn't go on." Zach said kissing her. They stayed holding each other for about another half hour.<p>

"I know you're gonna hate this, but I got to leave some time this morning Frost." Zach said letting go of Frost. Frost sighed and got up too. They groomed themselves and ate some breakfast. After they got done, Zach said goodbye. "Well I have to get going if I am going to get there before dark." Zach said with a hint of sadness. "Please be careful Zach, I love you." Frost replied tearing up because she was scared he might not come back even though she couldn't tell Zach that. "I love you too, I should be back at the end of the week, Ok?" He said kissing her. "See you at the end of the week." She said back. Zach took of towards Warfang, trying to hold back tears. What he didn't see was Frost running back inside and locker herself in their room crying.

About four hours later Zach landed in Warfang and got a room at the Guardian Inn. He walked though the marble city till he came to Phyrus's house, and knocked on the door. Saphire answered the door. "Hey Zach," She said, "Phyrus is in his office talking to Spyro. It's the first door on the right." "Thanks" Zach said back to her. Zach walked over to the and nervously knocked, wondering what Phyrus had in store for him. "Come in." he said behind the door. Zach opened it and walked in.

"Hey Zach perfect timing, we where just about to go over the plans." Phyrus said motioning for Zach to sit. "Let me brief you on what we know." Spyro said sternly. "Our intel tells us that the apes have become independent and are playing an attack against the dragons. The first part which you saw, was the battle of Blizzard. Now from what we know is the apes are massing a storage of explosives and siege engines." "Ok so where do we come in?" Zach asked flicking his tail as he did. "Well," Phyrus started, "Our job is to go to the warehouse they're storing it in and do some spying, and if need blow the fucker up." As Phyrus finished up their was another knock at the door and it opened. "Hey Spyro, Phyrus, and Zach." Digit said walking in carrying a a sack. "I made those things you wanted Phyrus." "Good let me see." Phyrus answered back. Digit pulled out the inventions had had made, Zach new what they where right away. "Whoa," Zach said, "night vision goggles." "How would you know what these are?" Digit asked him. "Used them before, just don't look into bright lights. Bad idea." Zach said "Um ok then, moving on. Uh well actually Zach summed it up, don't look into to lights." Digit said, "Well have fun." with that said Digit walked out and Phyrus said the plans. "Ok Cynder wont be joining us on this one because she hasn't been feeling well." He explained, "Zach, you and Spyro will be on the north side of the warehouse on top of an abandoned building next to it three miles outside Warfang. Now go and get set up." "Yes sir." Spyro said walking out with Zach shutting the door behind them with his tail.

* * *

><p>Zach and Spyro had their night vision goggles in watching the building for the second night in a row. "So, what are we looking for again?" Zach whispered to Spyro for the third time that night flicking his tail. "Well, anything that looks suspicious." Spyro whispered back obviously annoyed. "Like those apes carrying that box of black powder?" Zach said pointing a talon in the direction of the two tall apes. "Um, ya. Nice job. Lets go." Spyro said getting up.<p>

**Meanwhile: Back in Blizzard**

"Ivy I don't know how to tell Zach about something" Frost said. "Tell Zach what?" Ivy asked confused. They where sitting in Ivy and Brock's Kitchen, drinking some tea. "Brock isn't here is he?" "Nope, he is working with Ray, getting ready for the afternoon rush tomorrow, now tell me." Ivy said with excitement. Frost didn't know how to tell her but she leaned in and whispered "I'm pregnant." Frost looked down afraid of what her friend would say. "Well welcome to the club." Ivy said happily flicking her tail. "Wait you are to, does Brock know?" Frost asked relieve. "Ya, we where waiting to tell you guys, but looks like that plan is gone." Ivy said to Frost offering her more tea. "So how should I tell Zach, I'm afraid of what he'll say, because we both said we weren't ready for kids. Our lives, as Zach would put it are screwed." Frost said sadly beginning to cry. "Frost it's ok. Me and Brock thought the same thing, but it came to us that this might be the best thing that will ever happen to us. Embrace it and tell him." Ivy said looking Frost in her blue eyes. "Ok I will, well I have to go Ivy, and thanks." Frost replied hugging Ivy. "Your welcome, come back if you got anything else to ask." Ivy told her. Frost left and went home to think about what to tell Zach when he got back.

**Warfang 2300 hours (11pm for those who don't know military time)**

Zach and Spyro had knocked out the two apes and stole their keys. They made their way to the back of the warehouse, and came to a back door. "Ok," Spyro whispered, "we don't know whats on the other side of this door so be ready to fight." "Got it, lets go" Zach whispered back on his toes ready to pounce. Spyro slowly turned the key and opened the door. They both ran threw the door but stopped, their mouths gaping. "What the hell?" Zach asked, "Either these apes are stupid or are completely psychotic." Around Zach and Spyro was about one-thousand boxes of pure black powder. "Don't make a move, we're standing on flint." Zach said looking around, "This place is a giant trap." "Uh Zach?" Spyro said nervously, "Do you hear a Fuse?" Zach looked up to see what Spyro was hearing, on the ceiling was a fast burning fuse. "Oh shit!" Zach exclaimed turning to Spyro, "RUN ITS GONNA BLOW!" They both dove out of the door and took off running. When they got about a hundred yards away it blew. Zach grabbed Spyro and pulled him into a ditch that was next to the dirt trail back to Warfang. It was filled with the most horrid smelling water but it was the only place they had to hide from the blast. "You ok?" Zach asked Spyro, his ears still ringing and temporary blinded from the blast, "Ya I think so." He answered back. "Lets head back, cause I need a bath." Zach said sniffing himself. "Good idea." Spyro said back and the walked back to Warfang silently.

Zach Got back to his room at the inn and cleaned up to meet back at Phyrus's. Spyro was just walking up to Phyrus's door when Zach got there. "Ready?" Spyro asked. Zach nodded and Spyro knocked. The door opened and Phyrus stepped out, "Well you guys are ok, I got kinda worried after I heard the boom in the distance." Phyrus said obviously relieved. "Come in and receive your pay." Phyrus led them back to his study, "Here you guys go, I will send for you in about a month or two." Zach and Spyro walked outside, "That's it, we can go home?" Zach asked. "Yup." replied Spyro. The sun was just setting in the distance. "Well I got to get home to Cynder, turns out she isn't sick." Spyro said with a grin. "Then why'd she feel so bad?" Zach ask, though he had a thought in his head that would prove to be right. "Lets just say I'm going to be a father." Spyro said his grin wider than before. "Props to you man, I got to get going" Zach said punching Spyro on the shoulder. With that Zach set off back to Blizzard.

Zach flew the next few hours with nothing on his mind but getting home to Frost. He arrived home at about two in the morning. He opened the door and walked inside. "Ugh, I'm hungry." He said to himself "Yum, brownies." Zach sat there stuffing his face. "Who's t-there?" Frost said scared out of he mind. "Hey Frost, it's just me." Zach Said. "ZACH!" Frost ran up and hugged Zach as tight as she possibly could. "Frost, your suffocating me." Zach said gasping for air. "Oops, sorry Zach." She put him down and kissed him, "Hey before anything else happens I got to tell you something." She said nervousness in her voice. "Ok what is it?" Zach asked still lost in her blue eyes. "Zach your going to be a dad." Zach fell back shocked, "Oh um, wow." he said completely out of words. "Zach it's ok, I've already talked to Ivy, and she is pregnant too, so we're not alone." Frost rubbed up against Zach trying to calm him down. "Maybe this isn't such a bad thing, maybe one of them could be a boy." Zach said. "Maybe, now lets get to bed, you look tiered." Frost wrapped her tail into Zach's and led him to bed, and they fell asleep together lost in thoughts about parenthood.

**Sorry this took so long to do, I've been on Vacation lately. Chapter 10 shouldn't be far away.**


	10. A New Evil

**Hey chapter ten is here, sorry it took so long. I have been on vacation and having computer issues which are all fixed now. I also have this chapter setup a little different to see if it is easier to read but I think this is the best one I've done yet. SO ENJOY!**

Zach woke up the next morning sore from his flight the day before. He groaned as he rolled himself out of bed, careful not to wake his love Frost. Zach made himself breakfast, wondered to himself. _I can't believe it. I'm gonna be a father, but I don't know if I'm ready yet. _Zach sighed and left the kitchen, and went to go talk to Brock.

Zach walked over to Rays where Brock had gotten a job after Frost's shop had been destroyed. He wanted to check up on his friend to see how his life was going. When he walked in Zach saw Brock taking a break at a small table sipping on some coffee. He walked over and sat down.

"Hey man, whats up?" Zach said as he sat, Brock looked up, he looked like he hasn't had sleep in days. "Hey you ok?"

"Oh hi Zach." Brock said, he sounded out of sorts, almost like he was on the verg of passing out. "Ya, I'm fine. But I have had better days."

"Brock whats wrong, are you and Ivy fighting or something. You seem like your about to faint." Zach said in a concerned voice.

"No, it's just I have had a lot of things on my mind and I think I am being followed. I haven't had sleep in days." Brock replied taking a sip of his coffee trying to stay awake.

"What kinda things?" Zach asked out of curiosity.

"Well for one I'm worried about the future of my family, well soon to be family." Brock said looking at Zach who was grinning, "I don't see whats so happy about what I just said."

"Ha, Frost wasn't lieing, you guys are having kids to." Zach said still grinning, "The only reason I'm so happy about it is the fact I have someone to relate with, know about the following part." Zach's grin faded and and he got real serious, _If he is being followed there's a good chance I am too _He thought

Lowering his voice so only Zach could hear what he was about to say. "Well since the battle I have felt like someone or something was following me around, I didn't think much of it and kinda put it out of my mind." Brock's expression suddenly changed to fear. "But a couple of days ago I swore I saw a black dragon following me and when I turned back he was gone, and..." Brock stopped and just sat in silence "And, he is looking in the window now.

Zach didn't turn around instead he used his his electric power to sense the other dragon's presence. It was a skill he discovered when he experimented with his powers in his free time. "There is someone, and he does seem to be a dragon." Brock sat there in shock wondering how his friend managed to do that. "He isn't moving, he's just sitting there. Watching."

"How did you know that without even looking?" Brock asked in a dazed voice.

"My little secret. Now if you excuse me I'm gonna have a chat with our little friend." Zach said getting up, "And if anything bad happens leave here with Frost and Ivy as fast as you can, and head to Warfang."

Brock didn't know what to say about that, what kind of bad thing could happen?

"HEY YOU!" Zach said to the black dragon who ran off, and Zach gave chase.

Frost was sitting in silence eating some breakfast, "Zach's been gone a long time, I hope he's ok." She said to her self. A knock came from the door down the hall "That better be Zach forgetting his key." Frost said to her self.

When Frost opened the door she get the complete opposite. "Cynder, Spyro, what are you two doing here?" Frost asked completely confused. She didn't expect to see the Great Purple Dragon, and the what used to be the Terror of the Sky's at the front door to her house .

"Well since nothing is going on and me and Cyn where bored, we decided to pay you and Zach a visit." Spyro explained with a chuckle.

"Well come in, Zach went into town this morning and I haven't seen him since, but he should be back soon though." Frost explained leading into the family area. "You guys want anything, have you ate yet or anything?"

"Some water and maybe some fruit would be nice please." Cynder said

Right as she turned to go to the kitchen Frost was startled when Brock came bursting threw the door panting.

"Frost.. Zach... accident..." Brock said between breath trying to get his bearings.

"What, is he ok, where is he?" Frost said getting very worried.

"No.. he is.. at Hope's he... got in... a fight" Brock replied starting to get his breathing under control.

"Well don't just sit there making small talk!" Spyro said loudly to them. "Lets go already!"

Everyone in the room just sat wide eyed, Spyro rarely ever raised his voice and when he did you better do what he said.

They all left, the only person who knew what really happened was Brock and it scared him to think of what had happened

**15mins earlier**

"Damn this guy is fast." Zach said to him self running through the still somewhat empty streets after the black figure. "Sorry!" He told the shopkeeper who he almost ran down

The mysterious black dragon turned down a alleyway that ended abruptly with no way out. Zach looked around but didn't see the dragon.

"What the fuck?" he said dazed, "Where did he go, I followed him down here."

Just as Zach finished his sentence he felt something strong grab his neck and start to choke him. No matter what he did he couldn't break away from the force.

"You think your smart enough to catch me?" Zach heard a voice say right in his ear as the black dragon reappeared. Zach got a closer look and what he saw brought him fear that he would never leave alive. The dragon was slender with black scales and a dark green belly with matching wings. Everything about the dragon screamed "fear me" from his razor spikes and claws to his blood red eyes.

Zach felt the hold around his neck give way and he gasped for are as the black dragon spoke again in its horrible voice, "I have followed you and your friends Zach, I know all their weaknesses including yours." The dragon looked down at the still coughing Zach. "Where are my manners? I am Demodius. I have been sent by the dark master to watch you. Your lucky he said not to kill anyone or I would gladly do it." He spat

"W-what do you want with me?" Zach asked. He had heard speak of Malefor as the dark one but he said he and Cynder killed him.

"Your related to the purple one you idiot." Demodius said putting one of his paws on his neck holding Zach's head down "And if you have the same blood your just as big of a menace to my master." Demodius then put a dark black shield around the two so no one could see or hear what was about to happen except Brock who had hidden behind a dumpster in fear. "My master did say I could torture , and I gladly take that offer."As he said the Demodius put one of his serrated claws under Zach's scales and slowly cut him laughing.

The pain was immense as Zach cried out in pain. Brock couldn't believe what he was seeing happen to his friend. He couldn't understand why some would get so much joy out of the pain they caused, but he was to scared to help.

"Fun isn't it?" Demodius said in glee

"You son of a bitch!" Zach yelled, it was muffled under Demodius's paw but was well under stood

"Got a bit of a potty mouth don't we?" Demodius replied, "Why don't we fix that."

with that said Demodius preceded to drag his claws forcefully across Zach's maw, making him scream in pain.

"To bad we can't go any further or else I might kill you." He said mockingly as he looked at the blood starting to make a pool around Zach. "But I do have one more thing for you." Demodius said as he jabbed his shoulder spikes into Zach. "Have fun on your little trip." He said laughing as he flew away.

"ZACH!" Brock yelled to his unmoving friend. When Zach didn't respond he got worried. "Come on I'm getting you to Hope's." He said throwing Zach on his back and took off running.

"What happened?" Hope asked when Brock knocked on the door

"Long story, I got to go get Frost first." Brock said in a panic.

**Present**

"Zach?..." Frost said with tears as she saw Zach laying in a bed mumbling random things and shaking furiously.

Spyro and Cynder walked in next after Frost, Cynder just stood in shock after they walked in and saw Zach. Spyro on the other hand stood there in rage.

"I will murder who ever did this." Spyro said angerly.

"Spyro whats wrong with you?" Cynder asked in total shock from his out burst.

"I cant lose another family member, not after Ignitus." Spyro said in rage. Cynder just walked over to Spyro and nuzzled him.

"He'll be ok, I'm sure of it." Cynder said

"I hope your right." Spyro said as Hope walked in.

"Zach is lucky Brock brought him here when he did." Hope said to the group of Dragons. "He lost a lot of blood. Though the weird thing is now is that he seems to be having hallucinations."

"Zach..." Frost said crying as Cynder tried to comfort her

"Did you say hallucinations?" Cynder said to hope.

"Yes." she replied.

"Was there by any chance several what looked to be spike holes?" Cynder asked in growing worry.

"Now that you mention it, yes." Hope said confused as to why she would know.

"Demodius!" She hissed

**Well there you have it, chapter ten. But how does Cynder know who attacked Zach, guess you gonna have to wait till chapter eleven. And I promise I wont take as long to write it. As always leave comments.**


	11. The Chronicler

**Well here's chapter 11. Well from here on the story will start to show the main storyline. The story will also start to slow down with big events, well enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Zach wake up." A familiar voice said.<p>

"What?" Zach said opening his eyes. "Mom?" _What there is no way this all was a dream. Somethings not right here_

"You slept in again. Your gonna be late for school." Zach's mom said

Zach got up and ready like every day, put on his blue pumas and walked out of the door. Walking to the bus stop gave him the one thing he knew this wasn't real, Frost was sitting at the bus stop.

"Frost!" Zach yelled to her

The blue dragon turned and ran to him. When Frost got close a car drove up, inside was the gang that always bullied him. They took out 9 millimeters and shot Frost before his eyes then shooting him once in the leg. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>"YOUNG ONE, WAKE UP." Came a deep voice.<p>

"Please just make the images stop!" Zach pleaded not opening his eyes.

"Young Zach, you are safe now. The images have been suppressed." The voice said back.

Zach didn't expect what he saw when he opened his eyes. In front of him was a dream like world but also a proud blue dragon stood before him.

"Who are you?" Zach asked in awe

"I am the chronicler, but you may call me Ignitus." Ignitus said.

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Zach mumbled, "Wait you're Spyro's father, Cyril's brother, and my uncle."

"Yes very good, now on to more pressing matters." Ignitus said seriously, "you have been in a sleep like state suffering horrible hallucinations." he explained. "Now, as Demodius has told you the Dark one is back, other wise known as Malefor."

"What, but how'd you know?" Zach asked out of confusion.

"I know a lot of things about you, but back on subject." Ignitus said. "When Demodius attacked you and injected you with the poison that has plagued you for the last day, he awakened a power within you." Ignitus's face got vary stern. "This power should not be taken lightly, this power is known to be only found in those who are or have been evil, except those rare occasions."

"What is it?" Zach asked a bit freaked out.

"The power of shadow." Ignitus said.

"Like Cynder?" Zach asked.

"Exactly, I have summoned you to show you the basics. Anything else Cynder will have to teach you." Ignitus said turning and made a training arena appear. "Lets began shall we?"

Ignitus taught Zach the basics on how to form a shadow ball and use it to attack and other things here and there on his other elements.

"Before you go I have a request for you young dragon." Ignitus said

"Yes master Ignitus?" Zach asked

"Tell Spyro and Cynder I'm sorry... and I love them and wish them the best." Ignitus said with a sob.

"Yes master." Zach replied

"Now go back to the real world, I will talk to you soon Zach." Ignitus said with a flick of the tail.

Everything seemed to slowly fade into blackness until Zach opened his eyes like it was some sort of dream which it wasn't.

"Ugh, man that was crazy." Zach mumbled to himself. Looking around he saw he was in a big room with several beds obviously meaning he wasn't home. Over in a bed pushed against his was Frost, across the room Cynder was asleep in another bed pushed against another. He guessed that's where Spyro slept but he wasn't there. Zach looked around a bit and saw Spyro on a walk out porch watching the sunrise. Zach slowly got up and walk over to him, but he more or less limped because of the battle with Demodius.

"Hey man." Zach said startling Spyro and making him jump.

"Don't do that!" Spyro hissed, "But it's good your finally up, Frost was about ready to go into depression over you." he said.

"Doesn't surprise me, she over reacts a lot." Zach said. "By the way, after the hallucinations stopped the weirdest thing happened to me."

"What?" Spyro asked with a bit of excitement.

"I met the chronicler." Zach answered.

"So have I, your point being." Spyro said back.

"Well this isn't the chronicler you know, but it is someone you know vary well." Zach said.

"Ok I hate riddles so just tell me." Spyro said with his excitement building again.

"Well I met uncle Ignitus." Zach said staring at Spyro who starred in disbelief.

"What? Ignitus is the chronicler now?" Spyro asked still not believing a word his cousin was saying.

"Yup and he asked me to tell you that he is sorry and that he loves you and Cynder and gives you his best wishes." Zach said to Spyro who just broke down into tears.

"I knew he cared for me and Cyn." Spyro sobbed, "I wish he was here."

"Hey you still got Cynder." Zach said to him

"I also have you, Frost and Cyril as family." Spyro replied calming down

"Yup, now lets go wake the other two up and get something to eat cause I am starving." When Zach said this he stomach let out a loud growl.

"Alright I'm starving too." Spyro replied.

The two dragons went into the room to wake up the two sleeping dragonnesses. Cynder woke up when they walked in, Zach went over to Frost who was deep in a dream.

"Yes more pie please." Frost mumbled in her sleep.

Zach tried to nudge her with his muzzle but she still stayed asleep saying random things. Spyro and Cynder snickered behind him.

"Ok you wanna play this game, eh?" Zach said loudly while picking up Frost who was still asleep. "I think some one needs a bath." He said eying a small pond right out side the house. "Ok Frost last chance to wake up." He said shaking her which only got him another random sentence. "OK have it your way then." Zach said to her. Spyro and Cynder where about to explode with laughter. Zach then threw her in the pond. Spyro and Cynder about died.

"C-COLD!" Frost yelled getting out of the pond as fast as possible.

"hehe, you wouldn't wake up." Zach laughed, "You ran out of that pond faster than a jack rabbit on rocket skates."

"Your a jerk sometimes!" Frost yelled at Zach angerly.

"Frost I'm sorry." Zach said putting a wing around the shivering Frost. "Next time wake up."

"Ok but if you do that again I turn you into a dragonness." She hissed. "And you two!" Frost said looking at Spyro and Cynder. "I hope you like being frozen."

"Ok I say we get some breakfast." Cynder said to the group.

They all agreed, thanked Hope, and left for Frost, and Zach's house.

"Who wants some pancakes?" Zach asked as they walked through the front door.

"What are those?" Spyro asked

"My favorite breakfast." Zach replied

"Cyn, while those cook. Tell us how you know Demodius." Spyro asked

Zach put down the pan he was getting out and sat back at the table, "I want to here this too." he said "He did beat the shit out of me and I might learn his weakness."

"It is a dark story, one I tend not to talk about. But since he has returned I might as well tell you." Cynder said sternly. "Demodius started like me, Malefor took stole his egg but he never said from where. When he was first born he was infected with the darkness like me. Malefor didn't use him for the same purposes though, he was used for his cruel experiments." Cynder started to lose all emotion from her face. "He did horrible things to him, mutilated his body. Every night I could hear his screams as Malefor turned him into his personal spy, capable of mass death and sorrow. I fell bad I could do nothing to help him." Cynder said starting to tear up.

"Hey Cyn its ok." Spyro said calming her down, "Malefor cant cause pain to people like him anymore, he's gone forever."

"I wouldn't say that." Zach said.

Everyone looked shocked

"What do you mean?" Frost asked.

"From what Ignitus and Demodius said he is back and badder then ever." Zach replied.

The conversation ended abruptly when a knock came at the door.

"Come in!" Zach yelled

Midnight walked in with a message for the dragons.

"The guardians want to see you, Now." Midnight said in a concerned voice.

"Why?" Spyro asked.

"I don't know, but they are flipping out." Midnight replied.

"Lets go and fast." Zach said. They all agreed and left.

**Well there was chapter 11**

**What do the guardians want, is it about Malefor or a new evil.**

**I guess your gonna have to wait.**


	12. Emergency

**Well, chapter 11 is here enjoy. I would also like to thank Admiralkirk for letting me use the name Dragard for they flightless dragons, but the credit for the name goes t****o Belitinog for the name idea.**

The five dragons where on their way to Warfang following midnight who was leading them back at a frantic flying pace.

"So Midnight, you have no idea why the guardians want to see us?" Spyro asked by yelling over the wind as the group approached the massive city.

"None what so ever, but whatever it is, its important." Midnight yelled back. Starting to glide down into Warfang.

They arrived at a temporary temple in Warfang, do to the fact the real one was under restoration. When the five walked in they where met by Volteer, who looked as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Thank you young Midnight, you may go." Volteer said to the black dragon. After Midnight left Volteer started on one of his long,fast paced rants. "Ah yes, all are present hm? As I expect you all are anticipating an explanation as to why we have requested your presence." Volteer spoke fast enough to have lost Spyro, Cynder, and Frost in the sentence. But Zach was still paying attention.

"Why yes." Zach said, "We have been wondering why."

"How the heck did u keep up with what he was saying?" Spyro asked, "I have been trying to do that for years."

"I used to watch car auctions, you had to be a good listener to keep up." Zach explained, even though Spyro still had no clue.

"Before we go anymore off topic, lets get down to why your all here." Volteer spoke up a little more slowly than before. "Me, Terrador, and Cyril have called you here because we have discovered a grave piece of information. I think we should have them here too, follow me." Volteer said leading the group down the hall.

Volteer led them to a small room at the back of the temple, Terrador and Cyril where sitting at a table with a map spread out across it. When they walked in the two guardians turned to face them.

"Ah you have arrived."Terrador said in his deep voice, "I should explain why you are here, we have called you to our presence because we have found out the dark army has not disbanded."

The four young dragons looked at each other.

"So what does that mean?" Frost asked.

"That means the war isn't over." Cyril spoke up, "And we think its because the dark master was never killed."

"But that's impossible." Cynder said, "Me and Spyro both where there."

"Well, it is possible you had only temporally sealed him away." Volteer said, "But if that is the case we are in no place to go back to war, our supplies are wearing thin and we don't have the numbers to fight back."

"Well then, we're screwed unless you three have any idea how we are going to survive and fight." Zach said.

"We do." Terrador said, "Volteer read they're is a breed of wing less dragon called the dragard that went into hiding before Malefor's reign two-thousand years ago, and moved up to the northern part of the dragon world."

"Then how do we know they exist?" Spyro asked

"We have sent scouts, and they came back with information that they do indeed live there." Terrador replied.

"And one more thing, why did they go into hiding?" Spyro asked.

"Well," Cyril began, "They left because they didn't think people accepted they're thinking, which isn't the case. We actually looked up to they're opinions, and also they're innovations."

"But that doesn't explain why you need us." Zach said.

"Ah always wanting an answer, just like you mother." Cyril replied with a smile, "We need you to be the ambassadors for us, due to the fact we will be busy here planing for the dark army's attack. Due you all understand now?"

"Yes but one thing," Spyro said turning to Cynder, "Cyn I think you should sit this one out." Spyro said to her getting surprised looks from everyone.

"WHAT!?" Cynder yelled, "I am there on every adventure you have and this will be no different." She said calming down a bit.

"I don't want you going, it may turn out to be dangerous and I don't want anything happening to you in the state you're in." Spyro said back to her.

Everyone knew what he meant by her "state" but it still upset her.

"Fine." Cynder mumbled looking a bit depressed.

"Frost you should stay here too." Zach said to Frost.

"Your probably right." Frost replied.

"At least you'll have Cynder to keep you company." Zach said back.

Cynder looked a bit happier knowing she wouldn't be left at the temple all alone.

"What about me?!" Yelled a voice from the corner , "Spyro you wouldn't forget all about you bro, right?" Said a dragonfly coming out of the dark corner where he had been listening in on they're conversation.

"What the hell?" Zach said, "Did that flying lamp just talk?"

"Who are you calling a lamp?" The dragonfly yelled, "I can take you." that just made Zach laugh

"Sparx calm down, you can come." Spyro said to Sparx before things go out of hand.

"There's one last piece of information you three should know." Cyril said, "Due to the long distance by sea your going to take the first leg of the journey by boat."

"Hell ya!" Zach exclaimed, "I love boats." Spyro just sat in silence with a blank look. "Hey you ok man?" Zach asked him

"Huh, ya I'm good. So when do we leave?" Spyro asked changing the subject.

"Tomorrow morning, at dawn." Terrador replied, "Zach, you and Frost can have the spare room at the end of the hall. Get plenty of sleep." He finished walking off.

The dragons walked to their rooms. "Hey Cynder can I talk to you?" Zach asked her.

"Ya, sure." Cynder replied

"Frost I'll be in a bit I need to talk to Cynder about Spyro?" Zach told her so she would leave for a few min.

After Frost when into the room Cynder spoke up, "You are a terrible lair." Cynder said accusingly "Now what is it you really want?" She asked, "And don't lie."

"Do you remember my run in with Demodius?" Zach asked her

"Ya, what about it?" She replied.

"Well right after my hallucinations ended I met with the chronicler and he told me something I don't know what to make of." Zach said to her

"Just say what you want to say already." Cynder said, she just wanted to go to bed.

"Well it turns out I can control the power of shadow." He said, "I don't know if its a good thing or bad, I haven't even told Frost yet."

"Well, um," Cynder was at a loss of words.

"He said I had to talk to you about training and how to control it." Zach told her.

Cynder just sighed, "Well it will have to wait till you get back, but you should really tell Frost." Cynder said.

"Okay, fine." Zach replied.

"Zach, are you coming to bed or am I gonna have to drag you in here?" Frost said from inside the room.

"Coming." Zach said back to her. "Night Cynder."

"Night" she replied going into her and Spyro's room. Zach opened the door to his room and saw Frost reading a book.

"Took you long enough." She said setting down her book.

"Frost I need to tell you something." Zach said looking into her blue eyes, "and I don't want you to think differently about me."

"What is it?" Frost said concerned.

"I can use dark powers." Zach told her.

"Haha, that's it?" she laughed, "You're concerned I will think differently about you over that?"

"So your ok with it?" he said a bit stunned.

"Ya look at Cynder, she can use dark powers and she isn't evil... Anymore that is." Frost said with an added chuckle.

"Good, well I'm going to bed, I got to get up early, love ya." Zach said hopping in bed leaving Frost to her book.

"Love you too." Frost said to him.

**Well there you have it, sorry its short ik, but I wanted to start off the next chapter at dawn of the next day, as always review and follow.**


	13. Bon Voyage

**Well chapter thirteen is here, nothing too much is going to happen so it's not as long as my others, its just going to set up some things for later in the story. As always R&R. And just as a refresher I do not own any of the L.O.S characters, Also Phyrus is property of jayhawkman2010. I own Zah, Frost, Brock and my other oc's. Well ENJOY!**

**Spyro P.O.V.**

Dawn of the next day came too soon for Spyro.

"Ugh." He moaned when Cynder elbowed him to wake up, "What?" Spyro yawned.

"Time to wake up Spy." She said softly, "You got to get ready to leave this morning for the dragard city with Zach. That reminds me, if he's anything like you, you need to go wake him up." She finished with a chuckle

"Your probably right, I should." he replied, "I'll meet you at breakfast." He said kissing her and leaving to go get Zach.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Frost walked out of her and Zach's room right as Spyro Walked up too the door.

"Oh, um hi Spyro." Frost said a bit startled, not expecting to see him. "Zachs still asleep, have fun trying to wake his ass up." She told him. "Its like attempting to wake a hibernating cave bear."

"Hehe." Spyro chuckled, "I can get him up, give me two minutes." He told her.

_Oh no this wont turn out good, especially if Spyro is gonna be with Zach on a boat of the next month. _Frost thought to herself, _But who said I couldn't watch? _Frost laughed to herself at the thought of Spyro pissing Zach off.

"Alright," Frost said, "Go ahead but I'm not helping your ass if you piss him off, and I'll make sure Cynder wont either."

"Ok then." He said thinking of a plan and walking into the room.

Spyro got a big enough laugh when he walked into the room and saw Zach cuddling a pillow

Spyro thought for a moment and came up with what he thought would be funny. He didn't get the time to pull pranks so Spyro wasn't the best at it.

Spyro put his tail purple next to Zach's face and poked him with the end of his tail.

"Frost not now." Zach mumbled.

Spyro chuckled a bit and did it it again.

Zach groaned "Ugh fine." And he kissed Spyro's tail like of it was Frost.

Spyro couldn't hold in his laughter and just busted up.

"I can't believe you just did that!" He laughed uncontrollably in tears. "You made out with my tail!"

"Huh?" Zach said opening his eyes, "WHAT THE FUCK?!" He yelled in anger at his cousin, "Dude that's not funny, that's just sick!" Zach yelled getting up to bet the shit out of Spyro.

"If u wanna to kill me u gotta catch me first!" Spyro said as he ran out of the room.

Zach ran out after him and past Frost, and Cynder who had watched the whole thing through a crack in the door and where on the ground in tears.

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Zach yelled at Spyro.

Spyro turned the corner and ran head first into Terrador.

"Ah there you are young Spyro." The earth guardian said without asking why he was running, "It's time to make the final preparations for your departure, so go and get some food, and..." Terrador's voice trailed off when Zach came around the corner.

Zach was so pissed off that when he walked he left the stone floor charred where he walked. Spyro just stared and gulped _What have I done _He thought to him self.

Terrador could already guess Spyro did something completely stupid, he decided the two should work it out and would step in if things got out of hand.

"Z-zach look I'm sorry." Spyro said to Zach, "Let's just leave this behind us, ok?"

"Oh you wish." Zach said, "I'm not going to fight you, cause you would kick my ass. Remember this though when we get back from this mission you better watch yo back cause the prank master is here to stay fo, and it will be on like Donkey Kong." Zach told him with a serious look, Zach then left to meet the girls at breakfast

"Oh shit." Spyro said, getting up to go eat.

**10min Later At Breakfast**

"Hahaha." Frost laughed, "So Zach how do you like you new mistress?" She asked him mockingly.

Zach just starred at her with the "You really want to go there?" look.

"Um never mind." She responded looking away from Zach's burning red eyes.

"Ok everyone." Cyril said as he walked in, "It's time to go, the ship launches in ten minutes. Say your goodbyes because its gonna be about a month before you return." He finished and left leaving them to say you goodbyes.

Spyro went up to Cynder to say goodbye, but she had something to say to him.

"Your not getting anything till you apologize to Zach first." She scolded him

"Damn I hate it when you do stuff like this." Spyro replied.

"Language, Spyro." Cynder said, "Now go." she said encouraging him with a push.

Spyro walked up to Zach who was holding Frost in his arms.

"Zach be careful." Frost was telling him, "Every time I'm not there you end up getting hurt."

"I know, I know." Zach replied looking into her blue eyes, "But I'll be fine, half my human life was spent on a boat."

"Ahem." Spyro coughed making the jump.

"Yes?" Zach said annoyed, because Spyro interrupted

"Look Zach I'm sorry." Spyro said, "I should've never did that, It was a stupid idea. Pals?" he said holding out his purple paw.

"Pals. But I will get you back, I don't like being embarrassed" Zach said shaking his paw, Both Cynder and Frost smiled when Cyril came into the room.

"Sorry to tell you this, but its time for Spyro and Zach to depart." Cyril told them.

Zach kissed Frost as Spyro did the same with Cynder.

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Frost asked Cynder as they walked out of the temple.

"Ya they'll be fine, they're like brothers." She said, "They argue but they will also treat each other as one."

"I guess your right." Frost said. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"Want to go shopping?" Cynder asked.

"Hell ya!" Frost replied, "I know some good shops in the market."

"Hehe, you hang out with Zach too much, your starting to pick up his slang." Cynder chuckled, "I'm afraid to see those kids of yours."

"Well I'm not right in the head either so that should balance things out." Frost said rubbing her ever growing white belly.

"Come on lets go then." Cynder told her grabbing her leg.

* * *

><p>Zach was shocked at the sheer size of the ship. "That's the biggest god damn wood boat I have ever seen."<p>

"That's what I said when I saw it too." Said the familiar voice.

The two dragons turned and saw Brock and Phyrus behind them.

"Hey, what they hell are you doin here?" Zach asked mockingly.

"I invited them." Cyril said, "I couldn't let you two be the only dragons on this trip." He chuckled.

"LETS LOAD UP!" A cheetah yelled.

They four loaded up and set off on they journey.

"BON VOYAGE" Zach yelled as they all left port.

"Whats that mean?" Phyrus asked.

"Have a good trip or journey in French." Zach said. "I will explain more later. Spyro you have been quiet for more than ten minutes, that's not like you." He said to the Purple dragon who looked a bit green.

"I-I don't feel so goo... oh no." Spyro ran to the side of the boat and hurled his Breakfast over the stern .

"Oh yay sea sickness, well boys looks like this is going to be a long trip." Zach said to them.

**Well there you have it chapter thirteen. I will continue the next chapter about a week into the journey. As always Review or PM. **

**THANKS, ZTFD**


	14. Blightland

**Well chapter 14 is here, I wanted to get this chap done before the weekend. Glacia and Kirk belong to Admiralkirk. As always R&R. Enjoy!**

It was another beautiful day at sea, after about a five days Spyro returned to his normal self and was up on the deck with the other dragons, listening to him tell everyone about his life.

"So did it hurt when the four wheeler rolled on top of you?" Brock asked after Zach told about his ATV accident.

"Well ya, sometimes I still feel it in my ankle, especially during storms." Zach said rubbing his ankle right below the bracer.

"LAND, HO!" Shouted the First mate cheetah from the crows nest.

The for dragons flapped they're wings to get up in the air, what they saw was amazing. It looked like a early modern city on the end of an island peninsula.

"Hey what that Buzzing noise?" Phyrus asked.

"Ya I hear it to." Spyro replied looking around when two loud whistling engines roared by.

"Holy shit!" Zach exclaimed in pure awe, "P-51 Mustangs! or so they resembled and sounded like."

"Lets catch up to them." Brock said getting ready to chase the planes down.

"Ya, you have no chance in hell." Zach laughed, "If that whistling is what I think it is better you stay back." He said flying back down.

"And whys that?" Brock asked when they landed back on the boat.

"Gun ports make that noise and I don't know what ammo if any they're carrying." Zach said as Brock nodded remembering what Zach said guns do.

The boat docked ten minutes later at a port. As the group got off they where met by a group of frighten looking dragons without wings.

"They must be the draggard, poor things look frightened." Spyro said, as a gray dragon with blue stripes walked up.

"W-welcome the w-wonder full city of Brightland." The flightless dragon stuttered and starting to take deep breaths to keep calm.

"Hey, calm down bud." Zach told him, "We don't want to hurt anyone where here on diplomatic nature. Can you take use to your elders?" He asked calmly calming the poor dragon down.

"Elder." The gray dragon corrected him.

"Is he like a king or something?" Brock asked.

"What no, no." He replied shaking his head, "We are a Republic."

Three of the four dragons looked back in confusion

"So a President, with an elective voting government right?" Zach asked

"We call him Elder but yes. Oh by the way name's Shocker but everyone calls me Shock for short." Shock said to them.

"Pleased to meet you, I am Zach, this is Brock, Phyrus, and Spyro." Zach told Shock while gesturing to the rest of the group.

"Pleasured, now follow me." Shock said, "Would you like to know about the city?" He asked with enthusiasm leading the group.

"Sure." Phyrus said, "I have always loved history."

"Alright." Shock began, "Brightland was founded over fifteen hundred years ago by a large group of draggard that left Warfang's tyranny. With them they brought no more than the basics. Over the years we have grown into a civilization with technologies you have never thought of."

"Like what Zach called a plane?" Spyro asked.

"Areoplane." Shock corrected.

_That's a weird way to say it _ Zach thought

"Anyways as I was saying, we have many technologies." Shock continued, "We have things called lights, city water, office buildings a hundred stories high, the list goes on and on. Well we're here." Shock said stopping at a large congressional building.

"Whoa, Zach this puts you house to shame." Brock said.

"Welcome to Capital of Brightland!" Shock exclaimed.

Shock lead them through many hallways till they came upon Grand wooden doors with silver ivory designs put into the dark oak. Shock Knocked three time one the door till a loud deep voice came from the other side.

"COME IN!" the voice boomed.

Shock opened the door to a full grown green earth dragon, who was wingless like all the rest of the draggard but he had a aura around him that said "_Power, but yet kind" _

"Welcome young winged dragons I am Draco, leader of the draggard." Draco told them, "What is it you request my Presence for?"

Spyro was getting ready to speak but Zach talked instead because he knew politics better than him.

"Elder Draco," Zach began, "We request your help. The war has taking a turn for the worse, we have no troops to fright. We are all in grate fear if you do not help us we will not live till the end of this summer, and if we go they will come for you next."

"Is what you say true, does the war still rage on?" Draco asked looking at shock who shrugged. Draco the looked at the purple dragon who shook his head sadly. "I will bring this up with the parliament immediately, until the look around the market for awhile." He told them, "SHOCK! Come with me." Draco told the gray and blue dragon.

It wasn't hard for the group to find the bustling market. It was nothing like the stalls in Warfang's market it was something like Zach would see on earth and the best thing was for them is it used the gem currency.

"I am home." Zach said, "I'm going to get something for Frost you guys do, what ever you all do." with that he went off to find a jewelry shop.

It didn't take long for Zach to find one. He looked at the necklaces in the window and walked in. The shop had amazing handmade jewelry, nothing like he had seen before. He couldn't decide what to get her, that is until some one walked up behind him.

"You looking to get a girl a necklace?" Said a blue dragonness, Zach looked shocked to see a winged dragon here.

"Y-yes." Zach said still startled from her appearance. "I'm looking for a necklace for my mate Frost, she always talked about getting one and kept hinting she wanted one."

"I know how that is, my boyfriend won't catch on though. Names Glacia." Glacia told him.

"I'm Zach, so do you know what I should get her?" Zach asked.

"What color are her scales." Glacia asked.

"Blue a lot like yours are." He replied.

"I know just the thing, when ever I come in here I just fall in love with it." She told him while leading him to a glass container. "Here it is the ice-sapphire necklace. Beautiful isn't it?" She ask him with a gleam in her eyes.

"Its perfect and its under my three hundred gem limit." Zach said, "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, by the way where is your mate?" Glacia asked looking around.

"She's back at the temple of Warfang, she couldn't make the journey." Zach said wishing Frost was there next to him.

"Ya, we came here to ask for the draggard's help." Zach told her. "So are you here on vacation or something?" Zach asked.

"Um no my home is gone, I'd rather not talk about it." Glacia said with a tear in her blue eyes.

"Hey Glacia who's this?" a red dragon with a white underbelly asked glaring at Zach. The rest of the dragons colors resemble Spyro's.

"Oh this is Zach, I was helping him pick out a necklace for his Mate." Glacia told the dragon, "Kirk stop it, he's not going to hit on me."

"He better not." Kirk said.

"I wasn't, don't worry. Glacia was helping me pick something out for Frost." Zach said.

"Ah ok." Kirk said relived, he didn't like reviling his special powers.

"Yo Zach you almost done?" Spyro said when he walked in the store.

"My ancestors" Glacia said, "H-he's purple, like the one from the prophecies."

Kirk just stood in awe

"Yes tis I the purple dragon yadda, yadda, yadda. You guys almost done I'm hungry and Zach's buying." Spyro told them pointing at Zach.

"You will get your food Spyro, I'm hungry too so just shut up for a sec." Zach told him getting shocked looks from the other two dragon. How could he talk to the dragon savior like that.

Zach paid for the necklace and stored it in the bag he had been wearing since he got off the boat.

"Well do you two wanna come with us too?" Zach asked Glacia and Kirk, "I'm buying."

"Sure." Kirk said before Zach could finish.

"Then lets go!" Spyro exclaimed

* * *

><p>They went to a restaurant that obviously Spyro picked out, because it was a buffet.<p>

The group was eating with Brock and Phyrus there too, when it was just Zach and Kirk where alone while the other where getting more food Zach asked a question.

"Hey Kirk whats up between you and Glacia?" Zach asked.

"Well, we are dating." Kirk said, "I have always liked her since when we lived in the swamp." He stopped and shook his head trying to dismiss the memories. "Anyways we have dated for a while and I think I love her but I don't know if she feels the same."

"Well I can't tell what a girl thinks but you should tell her how you feel." Zach told him.

"I'll think about it, and to think I just met you and I am already telling you about my personal life." Kirk said with a chuckle.

"Zach the parliament has come to a decision and Draco would like to see you all." Shock said as he appeared out of no where.

"All right. We will be there in a bit." Zach told Shock as he walked away.

"Well this should be good." Zach said finishing his lunch waiting for the other to get back and eat so they could see what fate has in store for them.

**Hope you enjoyed that, I will explain the planes in the next chapter. And big thanks to Admiralkirk once again for letting me use his characters. Reviews and PM's are always appreciated. **


	15. P51 Power

**Well chapter 15 is here I don't got much to say except for a new character addition so R&R as always. ENJOY!**

The group of four dragons and they're new found friends Kirk and Glacia where on their way back to the capital building of Brightland to see the decision that the parliament made. It could mean the addition of thousands of troops and possibly win the war or the death of millions.

"So Kirk, Glacia," Brock started to ask, "How did you guys end up here in Brightland?"

Glacia and Kirk looked at each other in a sad way "Kirk you tell them, I wont be able to." Glacia sighed sadly.

"Well," Kirk began in a low tone, "Me and Glacia lived in a small village inside the swamp lands. It was a nice peaceful place, they war took no effect there until that is a small break off of the dark army moved in one morning. I was just getting out of bed and going to eat some bacon and eggs when there was screaming, the horrible screaming." Kirk shook his head and continued, "My dad told me to run north and on my way out I found Glacia hiding in a bush. Me and her took off running and we eventually ran into Brightland after about a month." Kirk just silently kept on walking till the reached the capital building.

"Took you all long enough to get here." Shock said to them getting up off the steps of the building, "I take it you found the other two winged dragons taking refuge here."

"Yes we did." Zach said, "Is Draco ready to see us?"

"Yes." Shock nodded, "Follow me." He finished by flipping his tail as an indication to follow him.

They entered the Room and looked at Draco who looked extremely tiered.

"After very much pro and con consideration we have come to the decision to help, but only because the war will eventually threaten us." Draco said, "I would've helped you out of the grace of my heart though."

"T-thank you." Spyro said letting out the air he had been holding in like everyone else.

"When will you be deploying the troops?" Phyrus asked.

"They head out tomorrow afternoon. They all have been told, we will draft more if need be." Draco explained, "Why do you ask, you not in the army are you? Just as a quick question."

Phyrus smiled and saluted, "Lieutenant Colonial Phyrus! Third Brigade Special Operations, Sir!"

Everyone in the room except Zach and Spyro where shocked by what he had said

"You are very high up for your age." Draco said still in a state of shock, "Anyone else in this room in the Dragon army?" He asked not expecting what he was about to hear.

Both Zach and Spyro saluted and said their ranks.

"Sergeant Major Spyro! Third Brigade Special Operations!" Spyro saluted

"Master Sergeant Zachary! Third Brigade Spec Ops!" Zach said also saluting.

"Wow." Draco said awestruck and Shock whistled. Draco looked at Brock expecting the same thing.

"Hey I'm not one of them, I'm just here cause I was asked to." Brock replied to his silent question.

"Well then Lieutenant." Draco said to Phyrus with a new respect, "Would you like to see our special troops?" he asked.

"Yes sir, we would." Phyrus replied with a smile.

Draco led them threw the city till they came upon an airstrip. All the dragons looked in awe at the magnificent machines that stood before them.

"This is our air force." Draco said, "They fly in these areoplanes we call the "cheetah of the sky""

Zach on the other hand look at them completely ignoring Draco. "P-51 Mustangs, the Cadillac of the sky." Zach said with a tear in his eye, "How I have missed these planes." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Shock asked confused.

"Airplanes, fighter planes to be more exacted." Zach told the group, "These almost completely resemble a World War Two plane which happens to be my favorite."

"Elder what are you doing here?" A blue dragon asked, "Why are these younglings on the strip?"

"Hello general." Draco greeted him "Well these young dragons are the ones who asked for our help."

"They asked I thought it was the guardians." The general said

"Well two of us are they're sons, and three of us are ranked in the military." Spyro told him.

"You ha, When a bunny flies I'll believe you." He told them mockingly, Draco looked annoyed.

"Hey anyone know where Zach went?" Brock asked after about eight minutes of the general laughing.

They all kinda looked around until they heard on of the planes start and taxi down the runway.

"Sir a winged dragon just started a cheetah and is about to take off." Another blue ice dragon said running up to them, "Should we stop him?" He asked.

Before the general could reply Draco stopped him. "Let him have his fun, he knew what they basicly where, and if he could start it he can fly it." He said looking with interest as the plane took off.

So they all just sat and watched the joyride.

**Zach's P.O.V. Starting Five minutes earlier.**

The blue general was still laughing at the fact that they where ranked in the army.

"_Screw his ass I'm going to have some fun while I have the chance." _He thought as he slipped away to the nearest plane.

A blue dragon had just put a new crystal in the plane,

"So that is what powers these." Zach said to him self.

He waited for a couple of minutes for him to leave and made his move. He used his shadow powers to concealed him self as he slid into the cock pit.

"Oh this is what I'm talking about." Zach said looking at the control panel, "Just like a WWII fighter with some minor tweaks." he said excitedly.

He pushed the start button and let the massive beast come alive. He slowly closed the dome and pushed the accelerator forward letting it roll. As it started Zach put the head set that was sitting next to him on. And taxied down the runway.

"All systems check!" Zach yelled over the engine, "Prepare for take off!" And he jammed the the accelerator forward. And pulling back on the control stick. As he reached about one hundred feet a voice came over the head set.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" The voice yelled.

Zach chuckled and answered back, "Well from my perspective I am flying a plane."

"Turn it around now!" the still angry voice yelled.

"NEVER!" Zach answered laughing, "I'll come back in about ten minutes." He told the voice as the plane took to the air.

**Frost Back in Warfang**

"I miss Zach." Frost sighed as she stared out over a pond. She looked at her self in the water and sighed "If he doesn't get back soon he wont see our egg be brought into the world." she told herself. Volteer told both Cynder and Frost that a dragon only carries an egg for about a month, but the egg wont hatch for another four-five months.

"Huh, who's there?" She said as she heard a loud noise in the trees. Frost decided she should leave but as she got up a dragon tackled he and held her down.

The dragon was dark green with a red underbelly, his horns where a almost blood stained red with one green one blue eye. His tail was like a spiked bolder with a red chain on his tail.

"W-what do you want?" Frost trembled.

"Frost your time on this world has come to an end." The dragon said.

"Oh please no." Frost whimpered in fear, "What have I ever done? Please have mercy." she cried. _ZACH! Please help me! _Frost thought in her head.

"You have a hit out on you and I took it, Prepare to die." The dragon said darkly raising his paw to slice her throat.

"Please you don't have to do this, I'm pregnant. I don't want my baby to die be for it comes into the world." Frost pleaded with the dragon.

The dragon stopped about a centimeter from her neck, the only noise was Frost's uncontrollable crying. All Frost was thinking was she's going to die.

"Is this true? And if your lieing I will make the death all the more painful." The dragon asked. Frost nodded her head sobbing. "I wont get payed but you free to live, it is beyond my morals to kill a child or a defenseless dragon." He told her, "When your mate gets back tell him to go to the Warfang inn. And ask for Blane." The dragon flew off and Frost curled up into a ball and cried.

Cynder had gone out to find her and when she did Frost was still Crying.

"Frost whats wrong?" Cynder asked hugging Frost to comfort her.

"Som-someone tried *sniff * kill me." Frost sobbed.

"It's ok Zach and Spyro will be home soon." Cynder said to her. _"I hope." _Cynder thought.

**Brightland Airstrip**

"If you weren't a diplomat I would have your head." The general yelled at Zach.

"Hey, I out flew six of your planes, so suck it bitch." Zach said to the dragon tiered and pissed at him for ruining his fun.

"Why you little..." Draco cut off the general as he tried to get at Zach, and the other dragons laughed. Who knew an inexperienced dragon could that.

"HEY!" Draco yelled. "Forget it, whats done is done, you all should get some sleep, shock will show you to your rooms. In the capital for the night."

as they where walking Zach spoke up breaking the silence. "So are you guys going to come back with us?" He asked Kirk and Glacia who have been silent since lunch.

"We would have to think about it." Kirk said.

"Well we are leaving tomorrow so make up your mind soon." Zach told them, "And if you do come back I can offer you a place to stay for a while."

"Thank you for your offer, we will have a decision for you later tonight." Kirk replied.

All the dragons went to they're rooms and Kirk and Glacia went to the inn they have been staying at.

**Kirk and Glacia**

"I think we should go." Kirk said as he shut the door

"Have you lost you mind?" Glacia replied back at him.

"Glacia," he said pulling he close, "We are out of money, we don't have jobs and don't fit in. you have any better ideas?" Kirk asked.

Glacia sighed after about ten minutes and said, "No I don't. As much as I don't want to go back I guess we should."

"I'll go tell them we are going to tag along." Kirk said leaving the room.

When kirk showed up at the room Shock told him Zach was staying in he heard Phyrus talking to him but knocked anyways as he waited he could hear Spyro and Brock snoring in their rooms.

Zach was the one who opened the door.

"Ah Kirk come in." Zach said motioning his paw. "Sit here." He told him motioning to a chair in the room. When Kirk sat Zach begun. "So I take it you have had time to think about my offer of coming with us?" Kirk nodded. "Good, we are making preparations now, we will be leaving at 08:00 hours so be on the docks by then."

"Ok will do, see you in the morning." Kirk said leaving.

"So do you really think he'll make a good addition to the team?" Zach asked Phyrus.

"Perfect, anyways I added you to it didn't I?" Phyrus asked mockingly.

"Ass much." Zach replied back, "Well I'm turning in for the night." He told Phyrus who left soon after.

Zach didn't sleep well that night he felt like something was wrong but couldn't put a finger on it, as if he was being watched from a distance, not just a couple of yards but hundreds of miles away.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kirk and Glacia where both waiting them at the docks.<p>

"Well good morning sunshine!" Spyro told Kirk who looked half asleep.

"mhm" was the only reply Kirk would give.

"He doesn't like waking up early in the morning." Glacia told him.

"I can see that." Spyro replied to her.

"Lets be off." Brock said, "I want to get home to Ivy already." They all agreed and boarded.

"Spyro you going to be fine this time?" Phyrus asked as they where leaving port.

"Ya I should be... not again." Spyro said turning a purplish green on his face as he ran to the rails.

"And here we go again." Zach said. "Vorwärts zu Warfang!" Zach exclaimed.

Glacia who was next to Kirk who was also asleep look up confused.

"Let me guess, another French saying?" Phyrus asked.

"Nope German." Zach replied, "It means Forward to Warfang. (Ya ik translation might be off there don't flame)

With that said the group was on there way home to face a raising danger with a new army at their disposal.

**Like last time I'm going to start right as the boat is about to get to Warfang. And a big thank you to Ferelga for letting me use Blane who will also be explained more in chapter 16, as always reviews and Pm's are welcomed unless your goin to be an ass then just don't say anything, thanks as always. Zach The Fire Dragon**


	16. Crazy Basterd

**Sorry for the super long wait, I had things come up and had a bit of writters block. It's short I know, im just getting back in the swing of things, and wanted to introduce a new character and have some peace. Kirk and glacia and the others wont be mentioned in this chapter but as always, Enjoy!**

It was a cloudy day on the boat everyone was woken by a shipmate who told them they where right of the coast of Warfang. Like last time Spyro's sea sickness passed within a couple days. Zach looked out over the sea behind them making sure the two draggard ships that joined them halfway threw the journey where still there. There was two of them both metal, one was an aircraft carrier and the other was a battleship with cannons like the one on the wall of Warfang, both of them powered by steam.

As they came into the port of Warfang the battleship blew its horn scaring all the people on the docks.

"Shit that was loud." Kirk said waking up from his cat nap and stretched.

"Well we're here get ready to unload." Zach said to everyone as he got all his stuff.

When they got off everyone the docks where marveling at the two huge dragard ships. "Zach, I take it you ride was ok after you refused my offer to ride in the battleship?" Shock asked after he decided to come with.

"Yes, it was just fine." Zach replied smiling, "Lets go to the temple so you can talk to the guardians and tell them about our special help."

The walk through Warfang, shock marveled at the huge marble buildings that glinted from the sun's light.

"Wow..." Shock said in awe, "I never knew Warfang was so beautiful." Zach was thankful Shock wasn't paying attention, because everyone they passed gave Shock weird looks.

After a while of walking they arrived at the somewhat permanent temple of Warfang, the elders where all around a table talking to some of the higher ups in the Warfang military.

"Masters." Zach said bowing his head, making the guardians and the others look at the door.

"Ah young Zach." Volteer said getting up and walking casually over, swaying his tail back and forth, "And who might this be?"

"My name is Shocker, but you may call me Shock." Shock said in a much slower pace than Volteer, "I was sent her by our leader Draco."

"Yes, your one of the Dragard." Volteer nodded, "I have always been vaccinated by your kind, but know is not the time to talk, give us an hour or so till our meeting ends." Volteer instructed getting groans from the people who wanted to leave.

The did as instructed giving a slight bow of their neck before leaving, and going back to the docks to watch the other Dragard unload the ships, Zach was sitting on a barrel and Shock was on a crate talking about their past.

"Ya, it was fun till the engine died, but other than 'bbaarreell...' you say something?" Zach asked

"No, I didnt hear or say anything." Shack said giving Zach a weird look.

"Barrel..." the voice said again

"Ok, seriously that's not funny." Zach told shock looking annoyed.

"I didn't.." he was interrupted by a yell

"BARREL!" A red almost back dragon yelled smashing the barrel Zach was sitting on.

"DUDE! What the fuck?!" Zach yelled angrily, "I was sitting on that!"

The dragon looked up from licking his paw, he was red almost black, he had a red underbelly and wings, a pitchfork tail, and horn the went back and curved forward.

"I fucking hate barrels, now shut your ass." The red dragon said

"OHHH FUCK NO!" Zach yelled, "You did not just tell me to shut my ass up."

the dragon smiled, "Nice to meet you too, I'm Pelko." Pelko said with a smile, "I just really hate those fucking things, and you are?"

"Zach." Zach said calming down a bit, "But still, you don't have to destroy every fucking barrel in your god damn fucking sight!"

"I can tell this will be a fun fucking friendship." Pelko said with a smile that looked almost evil, "NOW! What the fuck are you doing down here watching these dragons move...them..." he asked pointing to a barrel

"Well we are to supervise before we go see the guardians" Zach told Pelko, "But you wouldn't be interested..." Zach said

"Fuck ya I would, lets go right this damn second!" he said running to the temple and Shock shook his head

"Feel bad for his parents." Shock said before they ran along to catch up

The three walked into the room from earlier and only the guardians where there and look at Pelko, "Oh please not him." Terrador said groaning hitting his head with a paw.

"Hello, master of the shit lords." Pelko smiled, "How's you your day been, mines been damn peachy"

"Yes, hello Pelko" Cyril mumbled, making Zach and Shock snicker

Terrador sighed and spoke up, "Well we know the dragard have agreed to help our 'FUCKING' yes Pelko, our fucking efforts."

"Yes, we have brought two hundred.." he stopped and waited for Pelko's out burst, but Pelko just hummed "Ok as I was saying two hundred troops, several planes, and a battleship"

"Vary good" Cyril told them, "Those 'DAMN' troops wont know what hit them."

"You done Pelko?" Zach asked with a chuckle looking at the dragon

"Nope." and he took a deep breath, "FUCK, SHIT, DAMN, MOTHER FUCKING SON OF A DAMN FUCKING CUNT OF A BITCH!" he yelled with a smile

The guardians sighed and shook there heads while Shock and Zach laughed

"And yet we let him live here." Volteer sighed getting a evil smile from the fear dragon

"Well I'm going to find everyone, you guys gonna come?" Zach asked

"Well we just met I don't know why I would 'come' with you." Pelko laughed

Zach hit him in the back of the head with his tail, "Not like that you dumb ass, come on." Zach scolded leading them into town.

They found Spyro and everyone sitting in the middle of town talking.

"Zach!" Frost said happily hugging him.

Pelko looked at her bulging belly, "DAAAAMN!" he said loudly, "Either your fat as hell, or Zach fucked you." he snicked and Frost growled

"Frost its Pelko, its not worth it." Cynder chuckled.

She sighed and sat next to Zach

"Well you have met, Pelko, and this is shock." Zach told the girls and Shock waved

"We are ready for the dark army, and we have someone to yell at them." he joked at Pelko

"BARREL!" Pelko yelled running after someone carrying a barrel

He come back five minutes later with the metal ring from the barrel on his neck, "I BEAT THE FUCKING BERRAL!" he said proudly making everyone laughed as the sun set in the background

"Well lets go back to the temple its getting late." Spyro said, as he and Cynder got up and they all walked back to the temple to go to bed and wait to see what the next morning would bring.

**Sorry it was short, wanted to introduce the crazy bastered, and have some quiet before the storm, the next chapter I hope will be done by next Tuesday or earlier, Never again will I have that long of a wait, as always reviews and pms are accepted.**


	17. This is War

**I'm sooooooo sorry everyone, I have been busy as hell. Anything I have done on this site since my last chap has been done through my phone or Ipod, but I am here today to give you all the long a waited chapter seventeen. So R&R all you wonderful people of the interwebs.**

Zach woke up the next day with a minor headache after listening to Pelko the night before, and he rolled out of bed without waking his mate going to the wash basin to clean his face. As he was cleaning his scales he looked into the mirror inspecting him self admiring how far he had come in only a few months, only to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Zach sighed and opened the door to find Midnight at the door and walked out shutting the door quietly

"Yes Midnight, what is it you need?" Zach asked him in a bit of a tiered voice.

"The guardians called an emergency meeting and request you and the others." Midnight replied in a energetic tone.

Zach nodded, "All right I'll... where'd he go?" He said looking for the shadow dragon "He does that all the time." Zach said with a slight chuckle before walking to the pool of visions.

When he walked into the room he saw the other already there and was slightly surprised when he say Pelko also sitting there. They waited for a bit till the guardians walked in with a bit of a gummy feeling emitting of them as they sat in front of everyone.

"We have bad new and awful news." Terrador said, "Which would you like us to say first?"

"Just say the bad new first." Spyro said looking like they had to drag him out of bed.

"I don't know how to tell you all this but the dark army is about a mile or so away." Terrador said, "And our intel says that they will be at the gates within the next hour or so."

"Fuuuuuuuck..." Pelko whined, "I wanted to sleep all day." and that got him a smack in the back of the head from Kirk who happened to be sitting next to him.

"So what do we need to do?" Zach asked them

"You all need to prepare for war." Volteer said deadly calm, "This might be our last stand."

They all looked at each other as they left and were split up by Cyril to special units, Zach, Spyro and Kirk in one, and Pelko and Phyrus in the other.

Zach got up on the walls after they got to their meeting place and looked down at the bussuling city with cheetahs and dragons getting ready, then he looked out over the horizon to see the black mass of troops approaching.

"Shit..." Kirk said looking out at the massive army, and the all heard a loud whistling.

"GIT DOWN!" Spyro yelled as a cannon ball struck the wall knocking them off their feet.

"Fuck, got off the wall!" Zach yelled as more hit and the scrambled down as fast as their legs and wings could take them.

On the other side of the city completely unaware of what was happening Phyrus and Pelko walked around looking at all the troops and Phyrus tried to ignore Pelko's constant talking.

Pelko tapped on Phyrus's shoulder and pointed to all the cheetahs that had started to run to the wall that their friends were on. Phyrus was able to stop one of them.

"Excuse me, but why is everyone running over there?" Phyrus asked him

"The southern wall is under attack." The cheetah said, "I need to get going." he said and ran off again.

"Arn't the others on the wall?" Pelko asked worriedly and Phyrus nodded and turned to the startled troops they were leading.

"ok all, looks like its time." Phyrus said to them, "But we are taking a less direct rout." he told them as he lead them all in the opposite direction

Back at the wall everything was in a panic, part of the wall had fallen in on a battalion of troops and they worked to dig them out as everyone else got ready for the impending danger.

They sat for a bit till soldiers started to drop for no reason. Zach looked at one and saw a small wound and saw a iron ball next to him

"They have flint locks..." Zach said as ever shot made more white smoke and dropped more soldiers, "EVERYONE BEHIND THE WALLS!" he yelled as they all ran for cover as bullets pelted the wall.

"Where is Jacob when you need him?" Zach asked quietly as he thought on what to do now.

Pelko was skipping a long like a moron but didn't care, nothing ever hurt him.

"Lallalla" He sung as he skipped as dragons and cheetahs groaned in pain in the near by infirmary they marched past

"Pelko... what are you doing?" Phyrus asked giving him the 'Your a fucking idiot." Look

"Being happy boss." Pelko said in a cheerful voice not caring

"You do know we are in battle, right?" Phyrus told him, "Are you high?"

"Nope just fucking happy!" Pelko yelled with a creepy smile crossing his eyes making Phyrus just shake his head.

After a while of walking the stopped and took a break with the squad. Soon Pelko started to squirm.

"I need to piss!" He yelled walking in to the bushes and heard whining. Pelko looked around and saw a small ape camp and a cage with a dragoness in side whimpering.

"Shut up you little bitch." The ape growled at the cage and turned around with Pelko in his face.

"HI!" Pelko said to the ape cheerfully making the ape give a confused face. "I'm gonna eat your fucking face now like I did you your friends." he said in an even more cheerful voice and the ape looking behind to see all his comrades missing faces, and that was the last the ape saw.

Pelko didn't eat their faces, he just ripped them off and stuffed them in his bag. What psychopath wouldn't be complete without a trophy of his kills. Pelko closed his bag and walked over opening the cage and an electric dragoness walked out, She was gold with smother scales, white wings and underbelly. The dragoness had lightning bold like horns and a lightning bolt tailblade.

"Thanks" She said in a shaken voice, never seeing Pelko rip the apes faces off.

"No problem, I am Pelko." Pelko said being surprisingly... normal

"I'm Electra" The attractive dragoness smiled a little more cheerfully.

"would you like to come back to camp with me?" Pelko asked and Electra nodded as Pelko led her back.

**Hehe two cliff hangers this time, what is zach going to do, and what is up with Electra. Guess your gonna have to wait and find out, and don't worry no more super long waits since stuff has calmed down. Also before I end Electra is owned by Native Avenger, and comment and pm's always welcome.**


	18. And so the war turns For the worst

**Hey everyone, been a while hasn't it? Sorry for a long while I lost motivation to just sit down and type and I had a much longer chapter in the works till I lost it in a hard drive malfunction a few months back. One of those things you put so much effort into and when you lose it you kind of lose the motivation for a while knowing you can't repeat what you did. Anyways Read on my fellow dragons and don't forget to follow and leave a review bad or good for me to see.**

Phyrus stood there trying to comprehend on how Pelko had managed to kill a battalion of apes by himself and how he managed to rescue the dragoness Electra.

"So let us go over this again, you just walked into their camp and killed them without a scratch and saved the girl?" Phyrus asked him still very confused on how it happened and how they had not even noticed the apes in the trees next to them the entire time.

"Yup, that's pretty much how it went" Pelko said with a cheerful chirp much like a young dragon would do before it started to talk.

"Sometimes I wish I could put a muzzle on you." Phyrus sighed and turned to Electra, "So how do you relate into all of this?"

"Well I was captured by the apes while exploring the caves outside of town" Electra explained to him, "And well some apes came up and kidnapped me after I had killed a few of their little friends. Apparently they do not like it when you kill their friends." She giggled, she was much like Pelko in the fact killing didn't bother her.

"Oh great another psycho…" Phyrus sighed quietly to himself, "Alright we do not have time for this we need to keep on moving." He told everyone and the squad set off to continue on flanking the enemy army with hopefully no more hiccups along the way.

* * *

><p>Back in Warfang things had gone downhill fast, no one knew how to stop these new weapons the apes possessed and how they could possibly attack without getting rattled with musket balls.<p>

"Well this blows." Zach said to Spyro hiding behind a wall as it got pelted with the ammunition

"Yes it does, we can't stop this barrage of fire on us." Spyro told him, "The only possible way we can do this is if we get a group of earth dragons together and strike back with balls of stone much like the ones of iron they fire at us. " He explained to Zach and Midnight who had gotten pinned down with them thought up an idea.

"Well I could shadow around the battlefield and help cloak others in a mist so that they cannot be seen by the enemy." Midnight explained to them "It sounds far-fetched, I know, but it's worth a try. Well I mean I got nothing to lose."

Zach and Spyro quickly thought it other and looked at one another curiously and Zach finally spoke up

"Fine but be fast we do not have time to dilly dally." Zach told him hurriedly, "Sooner we get to the wingless dragons and help them get their war planes in the sky the better." He said already having a plan for when they are able to hold back the enemy long enough to regroup, that if they could find a way.

Midnight nodded and shadowed off and started the long seemingly forever process of gathering earth dragons that were scattered around the battlefield and soon there was a small group of about twenty earth dragons hiding behind the wall and Spyro quickly briefed them on their duty.

"Alright all we need you to do is get out far enough to shoot large fast moving balls of rock back at them." Spyro explained to them "Whatever size lets you shoot more faster use that, we don't need to strain your powers more than we already have." He said and they got ready "And I forgot to mention, if you see any other earth dragon kin, get them in on this too, we need all the help we can get."

With that the dragons began using their earth powers much like a gun taking out what ever apes they could and other earth dragons joined in when needed be. Even with a couple hundred that joined in, thy were having a very hard time however holding the apes back and slowly everyone's energy started to fad even more.

"This isn't going well." An older earth dragon panted as he used up the rest of his energy and haven been hit a couple times from some lucky shots wasn't helping. But he looked like many of the other dragons at the moment and his words were what everyone was thinking.

Not long after this Terrador's loud booming voice rang out over the battlefield.

"Abandon the city they are to strong!" The earth guardian yelled "Everyone has been evacuated and you all know where to meet just lose any tails on you!" he yelled and soon many dragons started taking every chance they could get to run out of the city to the desired meeting points.

* * *

><p>"Do you think everyone is okay?" Cynder asked the other girls and the couple of wingless dragons that were on the ship they had been instructed to stay in.<p>

"I sure hope so." Frost said in a worried tone, "we were supposed to hear back from them by now, and I really hope they are not dead, I can't raise a child by myself." She whimpered at the thought.

"I am sure your mates are perfectly fine, we just received word they had to abandon the city and should be arriving soon." Draco said walking down the metal stairs in the boat "They should be just fine as long as no one tails them." He smiled but in the back of his mind he knew that today was the beginning of the end for dragon kind.

**Yes I know it was short and I apologize. I just got this in my head and had to type it because I've been wanting to come back but stuffs get in the way of doing so. Well I am in my last quarter if my senior year in high school and soon will have much more to type for you guys :D, hurrah I know! I plan on finishing up this soon so I can start on the continuation of this that takes place in the future and I have a storyline planed in my head for it already. I also want to take this moment and thank all of you who have stuck up with my horrible update patterns, I mean it's almost a year since my last chapter and I feel really bad. Many recent PM's have shown me there is still a good following for my story and I really want to give you what you deserve. Thank you guys for everything, Zach.**


End file.
